


Deeper than the surface

by Paranormal_ink_96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmark that points them in the direction of their soulmate. KC just happens to be able to read these soulmarks. But when an alpha werewolf starts killing people and KC befriends a werewolf KC finds out there's more to the world than what meets the eye.Alternative Summary:KC knows everything has layers, from soulmarks, to people, to towns, but Beacon Hills seems to have more layers than most.





	1. Chapter 1

She’d done it, she’d actually survived to freshman year of high school. She let out a slow breath and headed for her locker. “Soulreader! Soulreader!” Her breath came out short. She ignored the voice shouting after her and focused on entering her locker combination. Soul reader was a name she had acquired early in middle school for her “ability” to read soulmarks. She thought the whole system was a scam, but if she could make money off a con everybody else already believed in who was she to argue. “Soulreader!” And that was right in her ear. She flinched and turned to face the obnoxious shouter, who of course had caused a crowd to gather around them. Ass. Couldn’t people respect that she wanted a fresh start in High school?

 

“Can I help you?” She hissed.

 

The boy thrust ten dollars at her. “Beth Johnson told me you read soulmarks. I need you to read mine.” Beth Johnson had been paying her to read her soulmark every two weeks since fifth grade, of course Beth would continue to send people her way even when she said she was done with all of that. She should have cut Beth off back in the seventh grade. 

 

She heaved a heavy sigh and pocket the money, after all ten bucks was ten bucks. “Alright, show me.” She really hoped his soulmark wasn’t someplace she’d get in trouble for telling him to show her in the middle of a crowded hallway. There was a reason she used to read soulmarks in the out of order girls’ bathroom back at the middle school. Luckily the boy just yanked up the long-left sleeve of his t-shirt. His soulmark rested just above the bend of his elbow. 

 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, ignoring his squawk of protest, her eyes were glued to his soulmark. She might have thought it was a sham, but she loved studying soulmarks, taking them apart piece by piece. The boy’s soulmark was an emerald peacock, however the eyes on the tail feathers were black butterflies. The peacock’s eyes were fire. She hummed as she thought of all the possible meanings. “The peacock could mean someone who likes the finer things in life. The butterflies possibly flighty, or running from something, pain, death or fear based on the color. Fire usually represents passion. Maybe you should look for a passionate person who likes to travel and pretty things. Perhaps a Sagittarius.” She never made guarantees. She wouldn’t open herself up to legal issues. She was no better than a horoscope, but when it came to soulmarks people didn’t seem to pay that much attention to just how vague her answers really were, though all the possible metaphors were explored. The boy actually smiled at her before running off. She shook her head and turned back to her locker. 

 

Someone crashed into the locker next to her’s. She glanced over at the strawberry blonde. Based on the way she was draped against the locker KC was willing to bet she’d done it on purpose. “So…. What was that?” She drawled in a way that screamed she had all the time in the world, but KC didn’t. 

 

“I read his soulmark.” KC said curtly pulling her biology textbook out of her locker and slammed the door shut. 

 

“Obviously, but no one can read soulmarks.” 

 

“I never claimed to be able to do the impossible. However, I pick out the metaphors that I see. I’ve heard no complaints.” KC replied. She turned to face the girl fully. “I have a class to get to that I don’t want to be late for. If you have any more questions talk to Beth Johnson.” After all Beth had basically single handedly built KC’s little enterprise and she actually believed in soulmarks. KC flounced away, a power move she’d learned from girls like the strawberry blonde. 

 

Her stomach was tied up in knots all through Biology. She didn’t want to read people’s soulmarks anymore. She wanted a fresh start, away from all that nonsense. KC could barely focus on class and when class ended she rushed out of the room. She wasn’t expecting to get dragged into an empty classroom by the strawberry blonde from earlier. KC heaved a heavy sigh and made herself comfortable sitting criss-cross applesauce on one of the desks. The girl was joined by a boy who did not look happy to be here. 

 

“I talked to Beth Johnson.” Obviously, KC didn’t think she would have been dragged to the classroom otherwise. “She speaks highly of your ability to read soulmarks, but you’ve been reading hers every two weeks for the past four years and she still hasn’t found her soulmate.” 

 

“I don’t promise soulmates. Soulmarks represent your soulmate’s soul, a look at their very essence. I read the clues laid out in front of me and tell people what I see.” KC said plainly, drumming her long nails on the desk next to her. 

 

“Then read mine. And Jackson’s.” The girl commanded. KC just barely resisted rolling her eyes. 

 

“Couples are double, twenty a piece.” Reading couple soulmarks always led to awkwardness so if KC had to deal with it she might as well get good money out of it. The pair forked over the cash which KC quickly pocketed. The girl showed her soulmark first. 

 

The girl’s soulmark was on the left side of her chest, just under the collar of her shirt. The mark was an arrow with a silver head and a gorgeous red rose tied together with barbed wire. It was beautiful and ethereal. “The arrow can represent strength and the rose beauty. Tied together with barbed wire suggests that they might be guarded, or that their beauty and strength might be tied together with something far deadlier.” The girl looked over at the boy, assessing, trying to see if her mark fit him. KC thought guarded could be an adjective that could be used to describe him, but she felt it would be the wrong one. 

 

The girl moved, and the boy took her place revealing his mark which was on the center of his back. His mark was a wolf head composed of words written in a neat cramped handwriting in front of the Eiffel Tower. The Eiffel tower was cracked. “The crack in the tower probably means whatever symbolism the tower stands for is broken, maybe just hidden. Given the tower is the most popular one in Paris, city of lights where most people speak the language of love I’d say something like a romantic which would be supported by your soulmate’s handwriting making most of the mark. The wolf could be anything from strength to they’re a loner to they do a lot better in a group.”

 

“That’s not my handwriting.” The girl accused, looking over KC’s shoulder.

 

“Not my problem.” And this was why she charged double for couples.


	2. Chapter 2

KC was officially avoiding Lydia Martin. The strawberry blonde was pretty, and more importantly willing to pay, but KC couldn’t take one more god damn word about the stupid handwriting in Jackson’s soulmark. She was going to scream and then Lydia was going to think she was crazy. 

 

“You started this.” Jackson growled when he met KC at her locker, trying to corner her for Lydia.

 

“Excuse me, it was your girlfriend who dragged me into a classroom and demanded I read your soulmarks.”

 

“You took our money.” 

 

“That’s the price of couple reads, forty bucks and leave me the hell alone.” KC answered. She spun the dial on her locker, entering the combo quickly.

 

“So, you’d read them again separately?”

 

“Don’t even.” KC grumbled. “You can’t just try and find a loophole like that.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because yes totally, but I’m not reading yours again unless you can guarantee Lydia won’t be breathing down my neck.” KC pulled dome books out of her locker. “Besides, don’t you have bigger fish to fry? Like Scott McCall?” KC could see the exact moment Jackson switched gears. He’d been complaining about Scott McCall and how he suddenly got good at lacrosse for as long as KC had known him. Which hadn’t been that long, but still. The point stood. Jackson started ranting about Scott McCall and KC used the moment to escape. She made it all the way to her next class without further incident and she allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief. Perhaps too soon. A boy she didn’t know sat down next to her. 

 

“You read Lydia Martin’s soulmark right?” KC groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. She regretted it as pain radiated through her forehead.

 

“Please don’t tell me you want me to read yours.” KC used to love picking out obvious symbolism and getting payed for it, but after a week of Lydia and Jackson badgering her she was done. Beyond done. 

 

“No, I want to know what Lydia’s looks like.” KC tensed and sat up. Dear gods no. She glared at the boy with narrowed eyes. 

 

“Soulmarks and soulmark readings are confidential. If you want to know what Lydia Martin’s soulmark looks like talk to her not me.” Christ, KC really needed to start charging more. Maybe then having random people come up to her asking about readings she’d done might actually be easier to bare. 

 

“Lydia’s never even talked to me before. I just want to see if I’m a better match for her than Jackson Whittmore.” KC nearly laughed at the amount of disdain in the boy’s voice when he said Jackson’s name. Unfortunately laughing would take the heat out of KC’s next statement and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

 

“I don’t know about your chances vs Jackson’s. What I do know is that Lydia’s match isn’t someone who sneaks behind her back for information on her soulmark.” KC snapped. The boy actually looked impressed, KC didn’t care. 

 

“Alright, we won’t talk about Lydia’s soulmark.” He conceded. “The readings though, how do you do it?” This, this KC could talk about. This was easy. 

 

“I see a soulmark and I pick out the symbolism. Like a butterfly, it could mean anything from a flighty person to someone who has gone through a catalyst situation and emerged a new person.” 

 

“So how do you pick out the right symbolism?” 

 

“That’s mostly intuition and even then I don’t make guarantees. I make sure to say maybe or perhaps.” The boy looked like he was assessing her. 

 

“So you think it’s possible for someone to be with someone who isn’t your soulmate.” That wasn’t a question and KC really didn’t like people putting words in her mouth. 

 

She looked towards the front of the room while she gathered her thoughts. “My mom used to tell me stories. Stories about soulmate variants. Platonic soulmates, poly soulmates, the works. But Mom, she didn’t look for her soulmate, at all, thought she’d be happier if she found her own person. Spoiler alert it ended badly for her. If you want to know what I think,” she paused here and looked back to the boy. He nodded for her to continue. KC looked away again. She couldn’t get through this if she was looking at her audience. “I think you can be happy and not in a romantic relationship with your soulmate. But I think you need your soulmate in your life some way somehow. I mean if you follow the Greek origin story they’re literally your other half. You need them, and they need you. So, I guess you could continue to pursue Lydia, soulmate or not, but if she isn’t, don’t let her be all of your focus. Hell, even if she is, don’t let one person consume you.” And holy shit that got deeper than KC had intended. Why would she even say that? Her official stance on soulmarks was she could read them, but they were bull. Why would she tell this stranger anything else? 

 

KC glanced back at the boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher walked in, talking in a loud voice cutting the boy off. KC actually let out a sigh of relief. She’d said too much and now she didn’t have to say anything more. KC focused on class or tried to at least. Now she had soulmarks dancing through her head. The handwriting in Jackson’s mark, Lydia’s mark in its entirety, curiosity over what the boy’s mark might be and if it could line up with Lydia in a way Jackson’s didn’t, her mother. Dear god her mother. 

 

KC’s leg bounced up and down. She was getting too large for her skin, needing to move, needing to escape. She could hear her thoughts whirling around in her head like an old computer fan. She twirled her pencil around her fingertips, trying to distract herself. 

 

Somehow, she made it all the way through class without drawing too much attention to herself and when the bell sounded she took off like a shot. “Hey! Wait up!” The boy shouted after her. KC stopped and leaned against a near-by bank of lockers waiting for the boy to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know some people theorize the position of the soulmark has as much symbolism as the mark itself.” Stiles announced. KC rolled her eyes. Stiles had been doing research. She appreciated Stiles, she really did, but his foray into the world of soulmarks made her skin feel tight, mostly because that was the world she was so eager to get away from. That and KC had a feeling he was throwing himself into soulmarks to distract himself from something else. 

 

“Some of them yeah, but others not so much. Mine, no symbolism, it’s just where I can’t see it because it seems even the fates know I’m too damn good at reading them.” 

 

“Unless the symbolism of that is that your soulmate is someone you know, but never gave a second look.” 

 

KC arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “Be careful who hears you talking like that. You might just wind up with my gig.” 

 

“At least then Lydia would talk to me.” Stiles looked away, finding himself looking at Lydia who was sitting at a table with the popular kids, which meant most of the lacrosse team, Jackson and Stiles’s friend Scott McCall included, and new kid Allison Argent. He quickly turned back to KC, but he must have seen her disapproving look because he scowled at her. 

 

“Oh, my gods are you still on that?” And KC winced at her own tone of voice. Stiles was basically her only friend, she should leave his choices alone. Even if his choices meant pinning after Lydia, who KC was avoiding. Pinning hurt KC even if she wasn’t the one doing it because it never ended well for anyone involved. “Clearly Lydia is at the stage in the game where she can’t see past the popularity contest that is high school and that’s her loss, but you let her define your high school existence and it’s going to end in tears and possibly bloodshed.” KC tried to soothe, though with her exaggeration she knew she was only going to make it worse and dear gods she hated the fact she was so bad at words. 

 

“Do you double as a life coach in your spare time? ‘Cause you suck at it.” 

 

KC shrugged. “I call ‘em like I see ‘em.” The first bell rang, announcing that students had five minutes to get to class. Stiles was a sophomore and KC was a freshman, so they didn’t share many classes. They were lucky to share a lunch. 

 

KC hurried out of the cafeteria, letting the tide of other students carry her down the halls while she settled her backpack squarely on both shoulders. She wasn’t paying much attention which meant she was bound to run into an upperclassman, because that’s the kind of luck she had. KC ran into Stile’s friend Scott which unbalanced her. KC tried to catch herself but managed to catch the toe of her left foot on her right ankle and fell back, landing hard on her butt. Ow. 

 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked as he held out his hand to help KC to her feet. KC grabbed his arm for better leverage. That was her second mistake of the day, the first being not paying attention in the middle of a high school hallway. The sounds of high school disappeared, replaced by yelling and breaking glass and things KC would rather not identify. She couldn’t see anything, darkness and walls that were so close she couldn’t move without touching them surrounded her. She reached out, holding her hands out in front of her, but they didn’t go far before reaching a third wall, this one with lines running through it, scratches or something. Something KC’s mind didn’t, couldn’t, process. KC’s breath came out short, what the hell was going on? 

 

“Hey! Hey!” Lights and noise came rushing back to KC. She was on her feet now and still had her hand on Scott’s arm. She moved her hand and her stomach dropped into her converses. Her hand had been on his soulmark, a broken, cracked, missing pieces, yellow, black, blue, stain glass of a bumble bee. It was beautiful, but KC didn’t have time to analysis it. What she was analyzing was the fact she’d never touched a soulmark before, she considered it impolite, but she’d just touched one and had a strange out of body experience. Was touching the soulmark the cause? She’d have to do some experimenting to see. Which meant she’d probably have to talk to Lydia. “You’re shaking. Do you need to go to the nurse?” Scott asked. 

 

KC shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. “I’ll be okay. I have to get to class.” She said after a beat of silence. She hadn’t stopped trembling. She needed to get away. She needed space. She needed air. KC didn’t wait for more to be spoken, she turned and took off running. The second bell had rung while she was in her weird vision state, so luck was on her side for once and the hallways were empty. KC didn’t stop even when she hit the front doors of the school. She was in the parking lot when she was stopped, by Lydia of all people.

 

“What’s your problem?” Lydia snapped when KC finally skidded to a halt. But KC was as good at reading people as she was reading soulmarks. KC’s outburst of crazy had Lydia spooked. Probably questioning if KC’s information was reliable or if she was just insane. KC didn’t care, but at least it shook something loose. 

 

KC straightened her spine and nodded. “Nothing. I’m fine. Thought I saw something.” A terrible lie to cover the truth, but she couldn’t tell the truth, not yet when she didn’t even know the full thing. 

 

Lydia hummed in disbelief, eyes boring into KC. “And what are you doing out here instead of in class?” 

 

KC could have shot the question back at Lydia, but that felt childish, besides, a new lie kept to her tongue before KC could even think about it. “My mom called. She needs me home immediately. She didn’t say why, but it sounded important.” KC answered. 

 

“I’ll drive you then.” Lydia said taking KC’s arm and leading her to her car. KC’s heart tripped over itself, but she couldn’t think of a valid excuse not to go with Lydia. Of course, the fact Lydia was taking her home where her mother most certainly was not, was a reason, but not a reason she could tell Lydia. It was also the fact she’d be stuck in a car with Lydia for at least fifteen minutes. They reached the car and KC seriously considered bolting, but she slipped calmly into the passenger seat. 

 

“Have you given any more thought to my soulmark? To Jackson’s?” 

 

KC slumped in her seat. “Yes.” She didn’t have anymore energy left to lie.

 

“And?” 

 

“I don’t think your soulmate is Jackson. I don’t think Jackson’s soulmate is you. I think the two of you would maybe work better as friends.” KC also thought that Lydia’s soulmate might have been female, but she wasn’t going to voice something that was only a gut feeling. Lydia glanced over at KC, lips pursed. Oh, this was not going to end well. 

 

“Who do you think you are? You don’t get to have a say on my life.” 

 

“You’re right, I don’t. But you paid me to read your soulmark and then asked my opinion. I just gave you what you paid for.” KC drummed her nails against the edge of the window. She looked out the window. She couldn’t face Lydia. “Look, I think my way of reading soulmarks might be expanding. I have to do some experiments though. Can you and Jackson come over on Thursday after school?” 

 

“Maybe.” Lydia allowed. She pulled up into the gravel drive that ran along the side of KC’s house. “It doesn’t look like your mom is here.” And that sounded like an accusation. 

 

“Still I better go inside and see if she’s here. Thanks for the ride.” KC slipped from the car before Lydia could question her further.


	4. Chapter 4

KC was going crazy. That was the only explanation. KC was in front of her locker panic and hair brained theories circling through her head like a hamster on a wheel, a rat in a maze, any little vermin that couldn’t get out of a trap. And that was her limit for the day. KC focused her eyes on the inside of her locker and grabbed books for her first two classes. It had been two days since she had touched Scott’s soulmark and she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, she was afraid it might start effecting her grades and she couldn’t have that. KC closed her locker and headed to her first class. She slipped into the classroom and towards the far back corner. She couldn’t risk being called on while she was so out of her mind, she might accidently blurt out something best kept under wraps. 

 

KC set her books on the upper corner of the desk and grabbed her English notebook. She flipped it open to the last place she had notes and grabbed her favorite pen. It was steadying, doing something so routine. Routine were the only things that had saved KC from going completely insane the last two days. She hadn’t really talked to anyone since Lydia had driven her home, though Scott and Stiles had tried. She’d been avoiding them and doing a very poor job at it. She just didn’t know how to approach Scott with the fact she might have gotten flashes of his soulmate’s life and that it sucked. 

 

KC’s leg was bouncing up and down with pent up nerves as she once again let her thoughts get away from her. KC shook her head. She had to stop this. She had to talk to someone. KC sighed and checked the front of the room. The teacher looked like she was paying less attention to what was going on than the class was. Assured that the teacher wouldn’t catch her KC pulled out her phone. 

 

Need to talk. Meet me after school. Bring Scott. KC sent the text to Stiles before she could second guess herself. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and returned to at least trying to pay attention to class. Not that there was much substance to the class when even the teacher seemed out of it. 

 

When the bell rang everyone made a break for it. “KC, maybe you should stay behind.” Miss Constance suggested. KC froze, her mind racing with all the possibilities of what she could have done wrong to get herself held after class. Skipping half her classes two days ago and texting in class were at the top of the list. 

 

“Yes Miss Constance?” KC asked as she walked towards the teacher’s desk, shifting the books in her arms. 

 

“I’ve been hearing rumors about you.” That made the space between KC’s shoulder blades tight. It was never good when teachers brought up rumors, especially rumors about her. 

 

“What rumors Miss Constance?” KC prodded, surprised by how light her voice sounded. 

 

“That you can read soulmarks, but that’s impossible. No one can read soulmarks.” 

 

KC lifted her chin defiantly. “I can.” Why did everyone in high school think it was impossible to read soulmarks? Did you just reach a certain age and stop believing? Was the boy that first day a fluke? Or was he a freshman like KC and hadn’t yet reached the age where you lost all hope? 

 

“So, the rumors are true. That you’re charging people for reading their soulmarks.” 

 

“Hey, if people are going to be bugging me about it I deserve to get paid.” 

 

Something flashed across Miss Constance’s face. “Not for scamming people you don’t.” She snapped quickly. “If I hear anymore nonsense about you conning people out of their money I will be forced to take the matter up with the principal.” She continued. 

 

KC was glad she had practice pretending to be nice to people. She plastered a smile on her face. “Of course, Miss Constance. I’ll give some serious thought to what you’ve said today.” 

 

“You had better.” KC left quickly before she did something stupid. KC’s day continued to be sucktastic until lunch. KC grabbed her food and sat at her usual lunch table, backed against a wall over looking the rest of the cafeteria. She was surprised when she joined by Scott and Stiles, followed by Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. 

 

“Why do you want to meet after school?” Stiles asked as soon as he sat down. 

 

“Does it have to do with the experiments you have to do?” Lydia continued. And Stiles couldn’t complain that Lydia never heard him. They were literally bouncing questions off one another. They’d make excellent study buddies, friends even if Stiles could get over his crush on Lydia. 

 

“What experiments?” Allison wondered. 

 

KC shook her head. “This isn’t something we can talk about here. Hence the after-school part.” KC answered, scanning the cafeteria for anyone that might rat her out to Miss Constance. Surprisingly she trusted everyone at the table. That wasn’t something she’d experienced before. 

 

“Why can’t we talk about it here?” Scott questioned. 

 

KC sighed. “Apparently one of the teachers heard that I’m charging for reading soulmarks. She says if she hears about it again there will be serious consequences. Given how nosey I’ve seen people here are no secret is safe in these halls.” Scott and Stiles shared a look that KC wanted to examine further. They almost looked guilty of something. What secrets did they want to hide from the school?

 

“So, this is about soulmarks.” Lydia accused. 

 

KC huffed out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “The other day I accidently touched Scott’s soulmark.” She started. She plucked at a stray string on her jacket sleeve as she talked. “I saw things. Heard things. Things that don’t make any sense. It could have been a mental break down or it could have been flashes from Scott’s soulmate’s life.” She didn’t mention how horrible the things she’d heard, seen, and felt were. She didn’t need anyone to know that yet. 

 

“So, you want to touch other people’s soulmarks to see if it was a fluke or not?” Allison guessed. KC nodded. 

 

“How have you never touched a soulmark before?” Jackson asked. 

 

“I don’t know, I mean, like it’s one thing to look at someone’s soulmark, but touching it always seemed rude to me.” KC explained, still plucking at her sleeve. 

 

“So where are we going for these experiments?” Stiles asked. KC was so glad that Stiles and it looked like Lydia too, just seemed to take it all in stride. They were the one who got everyone else to accept KC’s weirdness, it almost made her feel normal. 

 

“My house.” Lydia said in a voice that brokered no room for argument.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch KC headed to the library. She needed a book for history class and she couldn’t spend time looking for it after school since she had to meet the others. KC hummed softly as she searched the shelves for the book she needed. She was feeling lighter now that she’d told the others. She just had to get through a few more classes and then she would head over to Lydia’s to find out weather she had an ability to see soulmate flashes or if she was just going crazy. Someone sneezed, drawing KC’s attention away from what was in front of her. 

 

“Bless-“ KC looked up and made eye contact with the sneezer. All the air was sucked out of KC’s lungs. It was the same flashes as before only so much worse and KC couldn’t even figure out how. Hell, she couldn’t even process what was going on. The boy broke eye contact first. KC fell, her legs unable to hold her. What the hell was that? She hadn’t touched Scott’s soulmark again. And who was the boy? KC jumped to her feet, but the boy was no where to be found. KC needed to find him. She had a feeling she’d just met Scott’s soulmate. KC rushed out of the library, looking for the curly haired boy who had sneezed and wow she really needed to figure out his name too, because that was just ridiculous. KC was so relieved when she spotted him at the end of the hall. He stopped at the water fountain. KC rushed down the hallway, ducking around people, keeping her eyes trained on the boy. 

 

She skidded to a halt beside him. “I need to talk to you.” And just what the hell was she doing? She had no proof he was Scott’s soulmate. But if he had anything to do with the flashes she kept getting than he needed help. A lot more than KC could offer, but maybe it would be a start. 

 

“I don’t want my soulmark read.” The boy answered not looking at KC. KC just barely resisted rolling her eyes. Why did everyone seem to know about the soumark readings? And why the hell did they assume that was all that KC was? Rude. 

 

“That’s not what we need to talk about.” Oh, how the hell was she supposed to approach this without bringing up soulmarks since apparently those were off the table now? “We need to talk about the freezer.” And yeah, freezer, that made sense, the dark the cold the four walls trapping her, but holy hell if it was a freezer than things were so much worse than KC had originally thought. But oh, hell was that the wrong thing to say. Kc knew that was the wrong thing to say. The boy’s reaction just proved how wrong of a thing to say that was, his eyes snapped to KC’s. He didn’t look angry though, he looked scared out of his wits. All KC wanted to do was hug him, but she thought that would probably only make things worse “I didn’t mean to say that.” KC tried to placate him. 

 

“But you said it.” He mumbled. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” KC said. She shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. “But it’s not safe for you to go back.” He looked up to glare at her. She held her hands in surrender. “Look, I’m meeting some friends after school. You should come with us.” She said quickly. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you need space and a support system and this might be a good start.” God, KC was just making things worse. “I need to get to class. Think about what I said. If you want to meet up with us we’ll be in the front parking lot right after school.” KC turned quickly on her heel and headed towards her class. She hoped he would join them. 

 

Surprisingly KC was able to pay attention in the last of her classes. When her classes finished she headed for the front parking lot. She didn’t know why she felt at ease now when she’d been stressed for days, but she was going to roll with it since the stress was bound to ramp back up when the experiments began. KC bounced down the front steps, a grin breaking out when she saw the boy at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Hi.” She greeted when she stood in front of him. 

 

“Hey.” He replied. 

 

“Isaac Lahey?” Stiles asked as he and Scott joined the pair. 

 

“Is he joining in the experiments?” Lydia wondered from the steps behind KC. Isaac shot KC a look. 

 

“He doesn’t want his soulmark read and I respect that. I just thought it would be nice to invite him to hang out with us.” She wasn’t going to mention that he matched the flashes, not yet. 

 

“Fine, Allison can ride with me and Jackson. Stiles you can follow us with the other three.” Well somebody was bossy, but KC didn’t comment on that, just followed Stiles to a cute baby blue jeep. Stiles was driving and Scott stole shotgun which meant KC and Isaac were relegated to the backseat. 

 

“Why am I here?” Isaac whispered as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

KC shrugged, going for the picture of nonchalance. “You’re the one who met us by the stairs.” That and KC was never letting him go home again, she’d kidnap him if she had to. And oh gods, when did she become this person? KC met Scott’s eyes in the rearview mirror. It was almost like he could see her intentions. KC shook her head hoping Scott could see. She would explain it to him when Isaac was ready for other people to hear it. Hell, Isaac didn’t even want KC to know, but she did so that was just something they were going to have to deal with. 

 

When they reached Lydia’s house Stiles parked next to Lydia’s car and they all piled out of the cars. Lydia led them inside. She seemed to disregard the rest of the house and took the group straight up to her room. 

 

Lydia, Allison, and Jackson sat on the bed. Stiles sat in her desk chair. That left Scott, Isaac, and KC standing awkwardly by the door. “So, um, who’s first?” KC asked. She crossed her arms. She knew it was a defensive stance, but damn it being on the defensive was all she had. 

 

“I’ll go.” Stiles offered. He shed the hoodie he was wearing, leaving him in a short sleeve t-shirt, and offered his wrist. His soulmark was breath taking. A mournful wolf sitting a top a pile of books, howling at a blood red crescent moon that was dripping some sort of odd luminous blue substance. “Touch it. That’s why we’re here.” Stiles encouraged. KC nodded and reached forward to touch the wolf. It wasn’t like when she touched Scott’s mark. When she touched Scott’s mark it was darkness and she had to rely on hearing and touch this was full technicolor HD all five senses kind of deal. There was a laughing blonde and phantom hands that made KC want to throw up. There was fire that left KC choking on ash, and oh gods, that was the Hale house, she recognized it from the pictures in the newspapers. There was a flash of blue from no where and falling just the sensation of sinking into despair and-

 

“KC! KC!” Kc came back to herself with Isaac shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes. Holy shit they were wet, had she started crying? She scrubbed at her eyes, nope not crying. So, it was just the precursor that was okay. It was easier to blink back tears than to get rid of the pit that had formed in the bottom of her stomach. Dear gods she might just actually throw up. KC scrubbed at her face again before looking back at Stile’s mark. There were four bloody crescents behind the wolf and one in front of it. 

 

“Holy shit. I’m sorry.” She hadn’t even realized she’d clawed the hell out of Stiles’s arm. She certainly hadn’t meant to do that. 

 

“So, I’m guessing you saw something.” Lydia chirped from the bed. KC nodded, not really up for forming words in that moment. 

 

“What did you see?” Jackson prodded, and why would he want to know what she saw when she touched Stiles’s mark. As far as KC knew Jackson hated Scott and Stiles. 

 

KC shook her head. “That’s between Stiles and his soulmate.” She answered. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes a final time. “Alright who’s next? It’s not proven until there’s a pattern and a pattern means at least three.” 

 

Lydia stood, and KC prepared herself, but instead of baring her soulmark Lydia walked past the two still at her door and out of her room. KC blinked in surprise. Lydia reappeared with a glass of water in her hand. She handed it over to KC. “Breath KC, you can’t properly read a soulmark if you’re still tripping from the last one. We’ll give it five minutes.” KC nodded and drank her water. Gods, she’d only known these people for a few days, but already she was sure they were the best people to surround herself with. The best friends she could ask for.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, I’m sorry Alli, but your family gives me the heebee jeebees.” KC announced as she flopped across Allison’s bed. It’d been two weeks since the experiments and they had a confirmed pattern, two actually, but KC wasn’t ready to tell the others about the second pattern just yet, it would bring up too many questions. Still, in the last two weeks the group of them had become friends- sort of. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson were already one group of friends and Scott and Stiles another. Isaac and KC just kind of orbited outside the two groups. That’s why the girls were supposed to be having a slumber party and the boys were supposed to be bonding. It had been worded very carefully to get Jackson to agree. They were bonding to play lacrosse better, or whatever BS Lydia had told them. 

 

“I don’t know. I think her father is fine.” Lydia spoke up as she raided Allison’s closet. 

 

“Oh, my gods, I don’t need any more nightmare fuel thank you very much.” KC complained. 

 

Allison frowned as she unwound her scarf and hung it on the hook on the back of her door. “Is it that bad?” 

 

KC sighed and sat up. “I’m not going to diminish the things I’ve seen, but I’ll get over it. And the people who actually experienced will come out the other side. But the fact they went through it at all just like really sucks.” Not to mention the flashes KC had gotten that she was certain were from the future, or at least a potential future that she would try and prevent if she could. She didn’t want to see her friends or their soulmates in pain. KC sighed again and let herself drop back down on the bed. 

 

“And yet you still refuse to tell us what you’ve seen.” Lydia accused. Oh, KC was getting really tired of Lydia always accusing her of things. 

 

“Look, we can meet one on one to discuss your soulmate flashes, but I’m not blurting it out in a group setting.” KC told the ceiling. 

 

Allison sat on the bed and removed her boots. “Moving on then, what are we going to do?” She wondered. 

 

“We could play truth or dare.” Lydia suggested. 

 

“Oh gods no.” KC wailed, being overdramatic on purpose. Allison laughed and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

 

Allison opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by her phone pinging out a text message. KC and Lydia moved at the same time so they could read the message over Allison’s shoulders after she announced the text was from Scott. It was certainly a strange message, Scott was telling Allison to meet him at the school. Why would he want to meet one on one with Allison, and at the school of all places? The three girls shared a look. 

 

“I though Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson were supposed to be ‘bonding’.” Allison commented as she turned back to stare at the text. Lydia had already pulled out her own phone and hit Jackson’s speed dial. He’d been knocked down to three on her speed dial, Allison replacing him as two. KC was sure she was on there somewhere simply from when Lydia had been stalking her for more information on her soulmark. 

 

“Why is Scott texting Allison to meet him at the high school?” Lydia asked as soon as Jackson answered. She’d already put it on speaker so the other two could hear as well. 

 

“How should I know? McCall and Stilinski ditched us for the creeper that’s been stalking the lacrosse field.” 

 

“I don’t think you can stalk a location. Haunt? Sure. Stalk? Not so much.” KC spoke up. Allison just barely smothered a laugh. KC smiled at her. Well at least someone thought she was funny. 

 

“This is serious.” Allison whispered to KC. 

 

KC nodded. “Why don’t we all meet at the high school? See what’s going on.” KC suggested. Jackson grumbled something KC couldn’t make out and she didn’t think she wanted to but agreed. Lydia hung up. Allison put her boots back on and grabbed her scarf. KC grabbed the jacket she’d draped across the back of Allison’s desk chair and put it on. Together the trio of girls headed out towards the Argents’ garage. 

 

“Where are you girls going?” Allison’s aunt Kate asked as she waylaid them in the hallway. There was something about Kate that rubbed KC the wrong way, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. 

 

“Stiles has a flat tire. He called us to help. Apparently. he’s been driving around without a spare and if his dad finds out he’ll kill him.” KC lied quickly. 

 

“And bringing him a spare takes all three of you?” Why was she so suspicious? According to Allison she was the fun family member. 

 

“I’ve got access to tires, Lydia’s my ride, and why abandon Allison when she could just come with us.” KC listed off. Kate’s suspicion was just increasing the bad vibes KC got off of her. KC tried to shove the “vibes” to the side, praying it was just worry for the others that was making her anxious. 

 

Kate seemed to watch them carefully. “You know you can tell me if you’re sneaking off to a party.” She said in a conspiracy whisper. 

 

“Please, there aren’t any parties this week.” Lydia announced giving a toss of her hair. 

 

“She would know, she’s kind of like the queen bee at school.” Allison added. 

 

“Kind of.” Lydia scoffed. KC would have laughed if she wasn’t so eager to get away from Kate Argent. Kate let them go, but KC could tell she was still watching them. 

 

The three of them slipped into the garage where Allison stopped and grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows. “Jackson mentioned some creep. I’m bringing these just in case.” She explained. That was a really good idea that left KC wishing she had a weapon of some kind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as they left the garage and went to Lydia’s car which sat at the end of the driveway. Allison got shotgun which left KC in the backseat. 

 

It didn’t take them long to reach the high school. Jackson and Isaac were already there. As was Stiles’s jeep and a black car with its back-passenger door standing wide open. “That doesn’t look like a flat tire.” Allison said as she stared at the jeep. It looked like the battery had been ripped out. 

 

“Holy shit.” KC breathed as she scrambled out of Lydia’s car. What could have done that? KC moved towards the black car and shut the open door. There was no use in killing that battery too. Then she headed up the stairs towards the doors. The chain and lock that had kept them shut was ripped clean off, taking one handle with them. 

 

“KC wait up.” Isaac hurried after her. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison followed. KC felt like she’d stumbled into a Scooby Doo movie. The five of them entered the school together and the sense of dread KC had gotten when she’d seen the state of Stiles’s jeep increased tenfold. The school was different at night, a dark twisted shape, with something even darker lurking inside. KC just hoped that whatever that dark thing was wasn’t between them and Scott and Stiles. 

 

“No splitting up, under any circumstances.” 

 

“Who died and made you queen?” Jackson growled. 

 

“Stiles’s jeep. Something did that. Something definitely not human. I’d rather whatever the hell it was didn’t do that to any of us. There’s safety in numbers.” And it wasn’t like anyone else couldn’t have taken control, KC had just spoken up first. 

 

“Unless safety turns into a massacre.” Isaac muttered pessimistically under his breath. KC shook her head. 

 

“So how are we going to find Stiles and Scott?” Allison asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” KC answered honestly. Her plan of action hadn’t extended beyond not splitting up, but she was glad she wasn’t the only one at a loss. 

 

“Why don’t you text him?” Lydia suggested. Allison handed Lydia her bow and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She texted Scott: At the school, where are you? The five of them waited for a reply. 

 

“Allison? What are you doing here?” Scott demanded as he ran up to the group two minutes later. 

 

“You texted me.” Allison answered at the same time KC asked, “where’s Stiles?” Logically Stiles was there. He’d left with Scott and his jeep was outside. 

 

“No, I didn’t.” Scott answered, confused. 

 

A growl reverberated down a hallway, cutting off conversation. “What the hell was that?” Jackson demanded.

 

“Probably the same thing that tore into Stiles’s jeep.” Lydia replied. Something moved in the shadows, way too close for comfort. Allison wasted no time in putting an arrow in whatever it was. 

 

“Allison!” Scott shouted in shock. 

 

“How about we argue after we get the hell out of here?” Isaac suggested as he pushed KC and Lydia down the hallway that was in the opposite direction that the whatever the hell it was had gone after Allison had shot it. Scott took the lead, hopefully leading them to where Stiles was, and Allison took the rear, an arrow at the ready. Scott took the group up to the chemistry lab. 

 

“Gee McCall, thank you for bringing us to a room with no exits.” Jackson complained. KC rushed over to hug Stiles who was already in the lab. She was glad all her friends were accounted for and safe. Even if that meant all seven of them were trapped in the high school at night. 

 

“What the hell was that? And no more lies Scott!” Lydia demanded as she stalked towards the cabinet where Mr. Harris kept all the chemicals. KC was really hoping she wasn’t planning on taking Scott out with acid because he got them in this situation. 

 

“Well it certainly wasn’t a mountain lion.” Stiles muttered under his breath. KC was certain none of them were supposed to hear that, but given the way Jackson went whiter than a sheet KC was guessing he had heard. 

 

“Are you saying that’s the thing that attacked us at the video store?” Jackson demanded. Stiles only nodded. 

 

“What is it?” Isaac asked, sounding like he would rather not know. 

 

“A werewolf.” Scott finally caved. 

 

“The alpha.” Stiles added unhelpfully. 

 

“Alpha implies little werewolf minions.” KC said, hoping she was wrong. 

 

“We’re called betas.” Scott argued. 

 

“I know what they’re called, but fanfiction has ruined the terms alpha, beta, omega for me for forever.” KC shot back. 

 

“Wait, are you trying to tell me McCall is a werewolf?” 

 

“Well that would explain how he suddenly got good at lacrosse.” Isaac muttered. 

 

“Is lacrosse all you think about?” Allison questioned, still ready to shoot anything that walked through the door, even if it was an alpha werewolf. 

 

“Well it is the national sport of Beacon Hills.” KC piped up. 

 

“It can’t be national if its just in Beacon Hills.” Lydia argued. 

 

“Guys priorities!” Stiles shouted. “Lydia what are you doing?” 

 

“Making self-igniting Molotov cocktails.” Lydia answered primly as she mixed chemicals. 

 

KC hummed as she approached the strawberry blonde’s work station. “I’ve got to ask, are you just really good at chemical formulas or were you an arsonist in a past life?” Which made KC think back to the flashes she got when she touched Stiles’s soulmark. Nope, not going there. Lydia looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Forget it, we’re using these to get out of here right?’” Lydia nodded. She’d made three cocktails. She handed one to Jackson and one to Isaac, KC was assuming the two with the best aim aside from the werewolf and the archer. 

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Lydia commanded with a toss of her hair. KC had to applaud her bravado, or at least in her head she did. 

 

Allison took the lead, followed by Jackson and Isaac who were followed by Lydia and Stiles, leaving Scott and KC to take up the rear. “You realize we’re all going to have a long talk about this werewolf thing when we get out of here right?” KC whispered to Scott as they crept through the otherwise silent hallways. 

 

“Why, what’s there to talk about?” Scott hissed back. 

 

“Shut up. It can hear us.” Lydia snapped, right as the Alpha leapt at them from a hallway they hadn’t been watching. Jackson threw his cocktail. It missed but created a barrier of fire between them and it. Allison shot another arrow at it causing the Alpha to rear back. Lydia and Isaac threw their cocktails, forcing the teens and the alpha in opposite directions. The teens rushed towards the exit. KC froze. They couldn’t just leave a fire. It could potentially burn down the school. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, and Allison made their escape, KC scurried over to the fire alarm. If she pulled it, it should activate the sprinklers which should put out the fire. KC glanced over at the fire. She couldn’t see the alpha beyond it. It had to be safe to put out the fire now. KC pulled the alarm. She shrieked as she was instantly drenched before making a break for the exit. 

 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Stiles demanded. 

 

“We’ve got fifteen minutes before the cops and the firefighters get here. Scott get Stiles’s missing car part. Jackson, Lydia get your cars out of here. Stiles we’re going to have to push the jeep to my aunt’s garage.” Luckily the garage was close by. 

 

“What about Derek’s car?” Scott asked pointing to the black car. 

 

“I don’t know who Derek is, but do you want him implicated in trying to burn down the school?” Both Scott and Stiles shook their heads no. “Allison drive Derek’s car out of here. If you don’t find the keys let me know. I’ll get it started for you.” Everyone hurried about their tasks, they were down to twelve minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

KC was breathing easier. Due to the small fire at the school there were no classes during the Sheriff Station’s investigation. The alpha hadn’t bugged them since the night at the school. Things were okay, even if their little group was now most definitely playing Scooby Doo. KC gathered her books and started to head out. 

 

“KC, where are you going?” KC’s mother, Vanessa, asked from the kitchen table where she was filing out paperwork. 

 

“Stiles and I have a project for Econ. I’m going over to his house to work on it, while we have time.” 

 

Vanessa’s glare was sharp. “This Stiles boy, he’s older?” 

 

“Only by a year and his dad is the sheriff.” KC explained quickly. She wanted to hurry over to Stiles’s house for a number of reasons. One, they really did have a project. Two, Jackson was supposed to be asking his friend Danny to back trace the text that had gotten the girls to the high school and letting them know. Three, KC thought she had actual friends for the first time in a long time. 

 

“But he is older.” Why was Vanessa fixating on that? 

 

“Mom, I’m not into Stiles. Besides, he has a soulmate who needs him.” Vanessa arched an eyebrow at KC, knowing KC’s official stance on soulmates and soulmarks. KC knew she was going to have to rethink all that given the new developments with the flashes.

 

“Don’t get his hopes up KC. I know you’ll say or do anything for a quick buck, but don’t destroy someone else’s belief.” KC bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. She had never said or done anything that would shake someone else’s belief, even when KC didn’t believe herself. Vanessa eyed KC with an unreadable expression. “Go, but if I get a call from the sheriff saying you broke his son you won’t be allowed to hang out with people unsupervised.” KC nodded, her grip on her tongue still tight. KC was sure her tongue was bleeding by now. KC quickly fled the apartment before Vanessa could stop her again. KC walked to Stiles’s house. She was jittery the entire walk. Damn it and the morning had started so well. 

 

KC knocked on the front door, not even thinking to check to see if they had a doorbell. Stiles opened the door. “KC, you alright?” Stiles asked as he let KC inside. 

 

“Yeah,” KC sighed. “Just pissed off at my mom.” And now her tongue hurt because she bit it so hard. KC shook her head and Stiles led her upstairs to his room. KC set her books on Stiles’s desk and plopped down in his desk chair, some how exhausted. 

 

“So, you want to procrastinate?” Stiles asked, and KC laughed. 

 

“Yes please.” They really needed to do their project, but KC couldn’t do anything that required brain power. Stiles led KC back downstairs and set up his game so the two could play. He handed KC a controller. KC laughed when she saw what game he’d put in. Mario Kart. KC sucked at racing games and she told Stiles as much. He’d grinned widely and promised to go easy on her. 

 

The pair played for half an hour, Stiles complaining that KC was better than she had led him to believe, before a thud sounded from upstairs. “What was that?” KC asked, pausing the game. 

 

“Probably Derek, werewolf freak who doesn’t know how to use front doors.” Stiles answered. “We’re down here. KC’s totally cool.” He continued not raising his voice. The night they were trapped in the school after they’d escaped they’d all talked. Scott and Stiles had told the others all about their werewolf adventures, what they knew about the alpha, and about Derek. Stiles un-paused the game. 

 

“I’m cool? Never heard that one before.” KC commented, eyes glued to the TV. 

 

“You know about werewolves and Derek.” Stiles explained. Like KC he never took his eyes off the screen. 

 

“You told someone? Didn’t Scott warn you about hunters? You don’t know who you can trust.” Derek growled as he entered the livingroom. Out of the corner of her eye KC saw him sit in the armchair. 

 

“Neither Scott nor Stiles had a choice in telling us. The alpha trapped us int eh school and we forced answers out of the. Or Lydia did anyway and trust me Lydia is scary when she wants to be.” KC listed off. She activated her booster, a mushroom that made her huge and ran Stiles over, stealing second place. If she could hit the bouncy mushrooms just right she just might be able to steal first and win the race. 

 

“You said alpha.” Stiles noted after cursing KC for flattening him. 

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

 

“How many people know?” Derek asked. He sounded tired. 

 

“Including Scott and Stiles there are seven of us. Scott, Stiles, me, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac.” 

 

“Jackson Whittemore?” KC could imagine the face Derek was making. “And Allison Argent?” And that was an odd note for him to have in his voice. KC couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was, but it was odd and out of place. KC held her breath as she bounced across the mushroom tops. She hit them just right and continued on, slipping into first place. She let out a breath. KC won the race. 

 

“Yes!” KC cheered jumping to her feet. She turned to Stiles with a grin. Then she turned to smile at Derek. Derek and KC made eye contact. Oh shit. KC dropped the controller as the flashes started. The laughing blonde, Allison’s aunt Kate KC realized with horror. Flashes of blue and red. Pretty brunettes, first love, mother, sister, death. Fire. It was like before, but so much more, so much worse. KC was shaking as she returned to herself. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she collapsed on the couch. 

 

“You didn’t even touch him.” Stiles noted. He was looking at Derek as KC pulled in on herself. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She shook her head. She had to take a second to separate herself from the flashes. It wasn’t her life it was Derek’s and the poor guy had been through way too much and KC knew she’d only seen bits and pieces of it. “What happened?” Stiles asked, turning to KC. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

“There’s another part.” She said. She kept her eyes closed but she uncurled, letting her feet drop back to the floor. “It’s already an establish pattern. It’s happened four times including now.” She continued, opening her eyes slowly. Stiles looked at KC curiously. KC didn’t miss that he had moved so he was sitting between her and Derek. She didn’t know if he thought he was protecting her from Derek or Derek from her, but he definitely thought he was protecting someone. 

 

“What is it?” Stiles questioned when he realized KC wasn’t continuing. 

 

“After I touch a soulmark when I make eye contact with the soulmate the mark represents I get the same flashes, but clearer.” KC let out a breath, glad to have gotten that off her chest. 

 

Stiles eyes went wide. “Wait, the only soulmarks you’ve touched have been ours. You know four of our soulmates and you did tell us?” He paused, thinking about it. “Please don’t tell me Derek’s soulmate is Jackson.” He begged. 

 

KC shook her head. “I can’t say one way or another. Soulmarks are just supposed to point people in the right direction. It’s not my place to blab.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

 

“You literally have the ability to match up soulmates and you’re not doing anything with it.” 

 

KC shrugged. “I don’t like to meddle.” She turned to Derek. “And on that unfortunate note we need to talk.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“The rest of them need to know the truth about the Argents.”


	8. Chapter 8

Derek didn’t want to explain the truth about the Argents to the others, especially not Allison. “At least I didn’t say they need to know the truth about psycho Aunt Kate.” KC sighed as she crossed her arms. Stiles had gone into the kitchen to call the others, leaving KC and Derek alone in the living room. 

 

Derek glared at KC his eyes flashing blue, the same blue from the flashes, the same blue that dripped from the moon in Stiles’s soulmark. “If you tell anyone about that.” He threatened. 

 

“Oh, my gods no! I don’t even want to know the things that I’ve seen why the hell would I tell someone else?” KC snapped back. “Honestly if I could just forget everything I knew I would, but I can’t so we’re just going to have to live with that. But, flashes aside and looking at the big picture the others have to know. They already know about werewolves, they need to be informed about the other dangers loose in the world. Especially Allison, this is her family we’re talking about.” KC trudged on. Well, her people skills had gone up since she started getting the flashes, but not in the good way. KC ran a hand through her hair. Gods, what had she gotten herself into? 

 

KC paced. “Like it wouldn’t be such a big deal if they weren’t as involved but given Aunt Kate’s psycho behavior and Allison’s dad shooting Scott we’re fighting a two-front war. The Argents on one side the alpha on the other. Given that we can’t not tell the others. Scott already left out the part about Mr. Argent shooting him when he was supposedly filling us in about everything.” 

 

“So how do you know?” 

 

“Stiles told me obviously.” KC waved her hand dismissively. Her mind was whirling, and she was completely at a loss. Ever since she’d started touching soulmarks the world had begun to spiral out of control. First the flashes, then she found out about the existence of werewolves and werewolf hunters. “Plus, maybe if we tell Allison the truth about her family history it’ll stop her from following in crazy Aunt Kate’s footsteps.” 

 

“You keep calling her crazy.” Derek pointed out. There was another odd note in his voice that KC couldn’t identify. It was beginning to piss KC off. 

 

“I got vibes off that woman the second I met her. She gives me the heeveejeebees.” In fact, Allison’s whole family had. Well, KC guessed she had a reason behind all that.

 

Stiles reentered the room. “The others are on their way.” He announced. KC nodded still trying to cycle through things.

 

“So, if soulmarks point people in the right direction does that mean you can drop hints about who Derek’s soulmate is?” Stiles asked. 

 

KC bit her lip. She didn’t want to have this conversation. “Technically I could, if I touched his soulmark.” She allowed. 

 

“But you already know who it is!” Stiles argued. 

 

“I know someone whose soulmark points to Derek, but that doesn’t mean Derek’s soulmark is going to point back to them. As sad as it is soulmates don’t always match up.” Hence KC’s official stance on soulmarks. KC sighed and dropped back on to the couch, drumming her fingers against her thigh. 

 

Stiles was glaring at KC. KC’s heart dropped to her toes. Her mom was right. She had screwed up one of the few good friendships she’d had because of soulmarks. She should have kept her damn mouth shut. “Fine, I’ll just figure it out on my own.” 

 

“You do that.” 

 

“Stiles, what did you need to talk to us-“ Scott cut himself off and launched himself at Derek. “Oh my god Derek you’re alive!” He shouted, hugging Derek. 

 

“Is it Scott?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Is what me?” Scott asked. 

 

“I’m not going to answer that.” KC said standing. “Look, I already know the truth, so I think I’m going to go.” She continued. 

 

“What? Why?” Scott asked turning to KC. KC just shook her head. 

 

“I just need to go home.” She paused, trying to come up with an acceptable excuse. “My mom’s probably expecting me.” 

 

Lie. “Lie.” Derek accused. 

 

KC narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t call you out on your BS, don’t call me out on mine.” She grumbled. She shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to leave. She had to get out of there. She couldn’t say anymore. If she told Stiles that his soulmark pointed towards Derek who knew what would happen. She could completely knock everything out of wack, tilt Stiles’s and Derek’s worlds on their axis and that was the last thing she wanted to do. There was a prickling between her shoulder blades, the uncomfortable feeling she got when the only answer was for her to run. 

 

“Stay.” Scott told her. KC sighed. 

 

“Any particular reason why I should?” She asked, refusing to turn back around. She couldn’t face Stiles. She’d said too much, and it was just like her mother had predicted. Damn her. 

 

“You’re part of this.” Stiles said. KC sighed. He was right. They were all a part of this. KC turned back around and went back to the couch. Isaac sat beside her. Isaac had been staying with Scott. KC had suggested it when her mother had told her Isaac couldn’t stay with them. Given the way Scott and Isaac interacted KC could see why Scott’s soulmark pointed to Isaac. And even though she hadn’t seen Isaac’s mark she was willing to bet it pointed to Scott. 

 

“You alright?” Isaac asked. 

 

“I’ve never hated soulmarks more than I do in this moment.” KC grumbled. She didn’t hate reading them. She didn’t even hate her new abilities. She hated the way people reacted. They sought answers she couldn’t give. She couldn’t play cupid. Not again. 

 

KC’s leg bounced up and down. The eight of them were all settled in the Stilinski livingroom. Jackson had been the last to arrive with a printout that told them where the text to Allison had come from. Lydia was already forming a plan for who would investigate it and when. 

 

Allison had taken the information about her family being werewolf hunters in stride, but she also said she would never become one, after all one of her best friends was a werewolf. So, once that information, about werewolf hunters and strange computer sent texts was dropped Derek, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles had started trying to come up with a game plan for stopping the alpha. 

 

“What does being a werewolf come with?” Isaac wondered as he watched Scott. 

 

“Enhanced senses and running from alphas?” KC suggested. They already had half of that and only two of their little group were werewolves. 

 

“Perfection on the lacrosse field.” Jackson corrected glaring at Scott. Something about his use of the word perfection rubbed KC the wrong way. 

 

“Strength?” Isaac asked. KC’s stomach turned as she thought of the Isaac flashes. She could see why being a werewolf would appeal to him. 

 

“Getting rid of the flashes?” If only it was that easy. Get bitten by a werewolf and never see another horrifying flash again. She would actually get to live a normal life, or as normal as a human friend to a werewolf could have. 

 

“Are you guys volunteering to be bitten by an alpha?” Scott asked, looking up at the three of them, looking more horrified than KC had seen anyone look. 

 

“Yes.” Isaac answered as Jackson shrugged noncommittedly. KC didn’t say anything, it was better that way. 

 

“Good, we can throw them to the alpha and while he’s busy ripping them limb from limb we can make our get away.” Stiles spoke up, glaring at Jackson. 

 

“How about a plan that doesn’t include becoming accessory to murder?” Lydia hummed. 

 

“What she said.” KC agreed. 

 

“Well how do you suggest we stop the alpha?” Stiles questioned. 

 

KC hummed thoughtfully. “Figure out what the alpha wants and use that as bait to trap them. I mean, obviously they’re smart, they trapped us in the school for pete’s sake. I don’t think their victims are random either. All we gotta do is set up a simple box and stick trap.” She hedged, tapping her fingers together.


	9. Chapter 9

KC sighed as she sat at the Stilinski kitchen table. She’d started spending a lot more time at Stiles’s place then her own. She just couldn’t handle her mother right now. And Aunt Lu wasn’t helping. KC felt like Aunt Lu was hiding out in the garage, it made KC worry. She hoped Vanessa and Aunt Lu weren’t having problems. After all, avoiding Vanessa was how Vanessa and Arthur’s marriage had fallen apart back when KC was a child. KC still hadn’t recovered from the emotional trauma of her parents’ divorce. 

 

KC sighed again as Lydia rapped her pen against KC’s book. “Focus, if you’re failing any of your classes you can’t go to the formal.” KC nodded and turned back to her homework. After finding out that Scott was failing some of his classes Lydia and Allison had dragged everyone else into forming a study group, including Derek. How they’d roped Derek into helping a bunch of teenagers with their homework KC didn’t know, and she really didn’t want to. 

 

KC groaned as the words swam across the page. It wasn’t that she was bad at any of these subjects, it was the fact, like Lydia had already pointed out, she couldn’t focus. “Can someone explain to me why the formal is so important?” KC decided to ask, giving herself at least a couple minutes reprieve from the harsh reality of homework. 

 

“To the plan or in general?” Allison prodded. 

 

“Dear god, the plan please.” Stiles begged. KC snickered under her breath. Though she kind of agreed with Stiles. There were only two reasons she’d agreed to go to the dance. One, it gave her an excuse to wear a cute dress, and two because of the plan. 

 

“The formal is critical to the plan and any girl’s social life.” Ew, social life. KC shook her head but continued to listen to Lydia. “The plan is to get the Alpha to come after Derek at the school. It’ll be easy to corner him on the lacrosse field and no one will notice, they’ll be too busy in the gym.” KC hummed. She could see the point. Everyone the alpha had killed had been involved with the Hale fire. As far as the group knew Derek was the last one standing. Except KC knew the truth. Allison’s Aunt Kate was involved too. And KC had a horrible feeling the alpha would go after her before going after Derek. KC just couldn’t tell anyone about this because it was Derek’s secret. KC felt herself heave a heavy sigh. She was getting real tired of knowing things about people and no one else knowing about these things. This was all Derek’s fault, and when the plan fell through and the alpha murdered Kate Argent she was telling him that. Well, probably not right away, but she would tell him eventually. 

 

KC turned back to her book. The words were still swimming. She double checked her notebook for what she should have been doing. Reading two whole chapters of her biology textbook. KC felt a bit like crying. Her phone buzzing obnoxiously in her pocket distracted her from such an activity. 

 

“It’s my mom, I got to take it.” She excused herself from the table after checking the caller ID. Lydia shooed KC away and KC left the room. KC answered her phone once she was in the living room. She knew Scott and Derek could still hear her, but she figured they were too caught up in homework to listen to her drama. “I’m in the middle of homework what’s up?” 

 

“Where are you doing homework?” And oh, KC recognized that tone, it was the KC was skating on thin ice tone. It was times like this when KC really wished she had a sibling she could turn her mother’s focus to. 

 

“Where do you think? At the sheriff’s house.” 

 

“With Stiles?” And wow, Vanessa really didn’t like that one. 

 

“With Stiles, and Scott and Lydia and Jackson and Allison and Isaac and Derek.” KC listed off, picking at a loose string on the edge of her shirt. “We have a whole study group going on. Finally getting the help I need in math.” Only a small white lie in the fact KC wasn’t currently working on math. 

 

“Are you or is this just a cover for you to read their soulmarks?” Vanessa shot back, her voice pure venom. 

 

“I’ve read everyone’s marks excluding Isaac and Derek’s long before now. This is about studying not soulmarks.” KC argued. 

 

“And are any of them soulmates?” Why did Vanessa care? 

 

“If I’m not going to tell them one way or another why would I tell you?” KC asked, tone clipped. Really, there was something about Vanessa that dug claws into KC and irritated her. Especially when she harped on KC on the subject of soulmates. KC began to pace, the fingers of her free hand drumming against air. 

 

“So, they are soulmates.” And ugh, Vanessa could be so infuriating. “You need to come home right this instance.” 

 

“Oh my gods! What is everyone’s problem? Just because I can read soulmarks doesn’t mean I can’t have a life!” 

 

“That’s exactly what it means.” Vanessa snapped. KC shook. Was that true? Was she stuck without friends? She didn’t care about the social life, but she didn’t want to be a hermit. Were her abilities more of a curse than a gift? Of course, it was. She should have figured that out a long time ago. She couldn’t be directly involved in soulmates finding one another without bad things happening. KC was tempted to throw her phone across the room. It would help her feel better, but it wouldn’t do her any good in the long run. “Get home. Now!” KC huffed out a breath as Vanessa hung up on her. KC closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on not loosing her temper. She slipped her phone back into her pocket. Once she was sure she was calm enough she went back to where the others were gathered. 

 

“Are you ready to do your homework now?” Lydia asked. If only that was all KC had to worry about. 

 

“I’ll have to do it at home. My mum’s on the warpath and it’s best to appease her now than face her wrath later. She’s like a dragon that way.” KC stopped and blinked. She turned to Derek. “Are dragons real?” 

 

“They haven’t been seen in over fifty years.” So, it was a possibility. Holy shit, it actually made KC wonder if her mother was a dragon. KC shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about it. She had to get home before Vanessa blew a gasket. KC walked over to the table and flipped her biology book and notebook close. She shoved both into her bag before zipping it up. 

 

“Do you need a ride?” Stiles volunteered. KC shook her head again. 

 

“Nah, it’s not that far of a walk.” Besides the walk would give her time to clear her head. KC shouldered one strap of her bag, said her goodbyes, and left. 

 

KC was more than half way home when a bright colored flyer covered in glitter caught her eye. The Beacon Hills High cheerleading team were hosting try-outs. KC had been unaware Beacon Hills even had a cheerleading team. Still, it could be KC’s gateway to an escape. If she could get out for cheerleading practices she could hang out with the others, citing extra practices. And it wasn’t like Vanessa could complain too much. It wasn’t like cheerleaders had souls. Let alone soulmates.


	10. Chapter 10

“Is there something you wanted to tell us?” Lydia’s voice was like ice and directed right at KC. KC panicked, but she had enough practice dealing with an angry Vanessa that an ice queen Lydia should leave her with only minimal emotional scarring. KC steadied herself before looking up at the strawberry blonde. They were all seated at their lunch table, except for Lydia who was standing at the end of it glaring daggers at KC. 

 

“Um, could you be more specific? And please keep in mind, if it’s about soulmates I’m not going to say.” KC said. 

 

Lydia laid a piece of paper on the table. It was the list of people who had made the cheerleading team. KC’s name was at the top of the reserves list. “Oh cool, I just have to wish for something awful to happen to one of the main cheerleaders and I’ll be on the team.” KC chirped sarcastically. Lydia’s glare sharpened. KC also noticed Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson staring at her in horror. 

 

“You tried out for the cheerleading team?” Stiles squeaked. 

 

“Yeah, what’s so wrong with that?” KC wondered. 

 

“Cheerleading is social suicide.” Lydia practically shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to their table. 

 

“I’m sorry, are we in Mean Girls and I didn’t know about it?” KC questioned, trying to deflect. Lydia’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Why would you try out for the cheerleading team?” Lydia hissed. 

 

KC shrugged. “I was mad. Mum was saying I could never have a life because I read soulmarks. I saw the flyer, figured Mom couldn’t object too much, I certainly won’t be reading soulmarks, and tried out.” KC still didn’t see the big deal. She was also relieved to see Allison seemed just as out of the loop as she was. 

 

“You’ve lived in Beacon Hills your whole life, haven’t you?” Scott asked, confusing KC further. 

 

KC nodded. “As long as I can remember.” 

 

“Have you ever heard of the Beacon Hills cheerleading team?” Isaac questioned. 

 

“Not until I saw the flyer.” KC admitted. 

 

“There’s a reason for that.” Stiles shouted. 

 

“The team is full of demons.” Jackson announced. 

 

“Literally or figuratively?” KC lowered her voice to a hiss. “Need I remind you Scott is a literal werewolf?” 

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “They don’t need to be literal demons to be evil.” He grumbled. 

 

“We’re just trying to make sure you don’t get hurt.” Isaac continued. 

 

“Speak for yourself.” That was from Lydia who was still glaring daggers at KC. KC couldn’t take it anymore. She gathered her stuff and left the table.

 

 

It had been a week since KC had talked to Lydia, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles. Allison still texted her because Allison didn’t understand Lydia’s extreme reaction anymore than KC did. Isaac still texted KC because he was her friend and also because he was trying to convince her to quit the team before she even officially joined. And Derek still texted her, well until he had suddenly stopped. KC had assumed Lydia had told him KC had joined the cheerleading team and he had understood Lydia’s reaction. KC’s gut feeling said her assumptions were wrong, but KC had been ignoring her gut feelings since she’d touched Scott’s soulmark. 

 

KC shook her head. She turned to the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The others weren’t talking to her, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to help with the plan. KC’s dress was knee length and strapless. It was blood red in color with a simple black bow tied around her waist. Two front pieces of KC’s hair were pulled back and wound together in a mock braid while the rest fell down her back. She wore a black choker and black high heels. She was ready to go to the dance. She was ready to help with the plan. 

 

A horn honked outside. Two minutes later Vanessa entered KC’s room with a scowl. “Your date is here.” Now that was new information. KC wasn’t expecting anyone, let alone a date. KC tucked her phone into the band of the bow and went to investigate. Jackson was waiting outside. KC approached his car apprehensively. 

 

“Hey.” KC greeted as she opened the passenger side door, so Jackson could hear her. She wondered if Jackson was talking to her again or if this was just a change in the plan. 

 

“Allison wants us to meet her at the old Hale house.” Ah, so it was a change in the plan. KC slid into the passenger seat and shut the door behind her. Jackson drove away. KC played with the edge of her dress. She wasn’t sure what to say after a week of the group not talking to her. She took a deep breath. The best approach was to simply find out the new plan.

 

“Why the change of plan?” KC asked as she smoothed her skirt. 

 

“Allison’s aunt Kate has Derek chained up in the Hale house basement and the alpha, Derek’s uncle Peter, is taking McCall’s mom out on a date.” Holy hell, KC missed a lot when they didn’t talk to her for a week. 

 

“The date must be some kind of play to get Scott to back off since Scott wasn’t involved in the Hale fire and neither was Melissa.” And now KC knew for a fact Peter was headed for the Hale house, his true target, Kate Argent was there. Jackson stopped outside Lydia’s house. 

 

“Lydia made us more Molotov cocktails. They’re inside. The new plan is we’re supposed to corner the alpha at the Hale house.” KC nodded. Jackson went inside to get the cocktails, KC waited panic filling her mind the worst-case scenarios ran through her head. She knew the plan was going to go to hell, but she had no idea how bad the consequences were going to be. 

 

Jackson returned to the car and off they went to the Hale house, where the final show down between the alpha and the Argents was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

KC rubbed at her temples as Scott sniffed Isaac. He was going to draw attention to them and out himself as a werewolf. Honestly. “Dude, we’re in the middle of the hospital cafeteria. Your mom works here.” Stiles reminded Scott. 

 

“You’re a werewolf.” Scott said, squinting at Isaac like he couldn’t understand. 

 

Isaac nodded. “Derek bit me.” Scott turned to KC, looking betrayed. 

 

“You knew.” He accused. 

 

The night of the final showdown Derek’s Uncle Peter had killed Allison’s aunt Kate and then Derek had killed his uncle Peter, taking on the alpha powers. Stiles had taken a shaken Scott home and Allison had been dragged off by her father. Lydia hadn’t been at the Hale house for the showdown because the alpha had attacked her earlier in the evening. She was in the hospital. She wasn’t healing like a newly turned werewolf did, but her body didn’t seem to be rejecting the bite either. It was odd, but at least she was alive. 

 

Jackson, Isaac, and KC had been left at the Hale house when all was said and done. And of course, Jackson had the bright idea to go ask the new alpha to make him a werewolf. Isaac had jumped on the bandwagon. KC had sighed but decided someone needed to be the voice of reason, which meant she waited on the porch as the two boys disappeared inside the Hale house. Jackson had completely vanished, and Isaac had come back out looking a little worse for wear. KC had decided to take Jackson’s car and drive Isaac back to her place. She hadn’t thought to take him back to Scott’s and had regretted it the second Vanessa had started throwing a hissy fit, but Aunt Lu had smoothed things over. KC was grateful for Aunt Lu. 

 

Which left them in the here and now. Isaac was a newly turned werewolf and Scott wasn’t taking it very well. “He wanted the bite Scott. That’s between him and Derek, not us.” KC sighed. 

 

Scott turned back to Isaac. “Why would you want to be a werewolf? You saw how dangerous it is.” KC couldn’t take much more of this. They were giving her a headache, a strange pain building behind her eyes and a pressure against her ears and jaw. KC stood. She was going to go check on Lydia. She headed up to Lydia’s room. The five of them, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and KC, had been at the hospital waiting for news on Lydia all morning. 

 

When KC got up to Lydia’s room she spotted someone else already there. Jackson! KC ran up and hugged him before pulling back and punching him in the arm. “What was that for?” Jackson grumbled, rubbing his arm even though KC hadn’t punched him that hard at all. 

 

“You scared the shit out of me.” KC informed him angrily. 

 

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Derek and I got into a fight.” 

 

“I’m sure.” Jackson had a way of pushing people’s buttons and KC was willing to bet newly minted alphas were extremely volatile, add that to the fact Derek had been angry the entire time KC had known him and the two of them fighting really wasn’t a surprise in the least. KC sighed and decided to change the subject. “How’s Lydia?” She questioned, moving closer to the strawberry blonde. KC carefully smoothed Lydia’s hair back away from her face. 

 

“She’s alive.” Yes, thank you captain obvious. 

 

“Has she woken up any?” 

 

“Not since I’ve been here.” KC hummed as she continued to stroke Lydia’s hair. Lydia was on the mend at a human pace, but she was healing. 

 

Lydia’s eyelids fluttered, and her mouth pulled down in a tight frown. She was either having a nightmare or waking up. KC was really hoping it was the second, but still, she had to make sure she wasn’t seeing things before she raised the alarm. “Did you see that?” KC asked. Jackson nodded. 

 

“She must have heard us and is waking up from sheer anger.” If the situation wasn’t so bad KC probably would have laughed. 

 

“Stay with her. I’m going to get the others.” KC said quickly before sliding out of the room. If Lydia was waking up she should be surrounded by people who loved her. KC hurried back down to the cafeteria. She really hoped Scott was done feeling betrayed by Isaac’s decision to become a werewolf. “Guys.” KC said as she ran into the cafeteria, nearly falling on her ass when her converses didn’t have enough traction to keep her from sliding across the room. The pressure was back, worse now than before. “I think Lydia’s waking up.” The others moved nearly as one. All of them hurried to Lydia’s room. KC kept to the back of the room. Lydia hadn’t talked to her in a week. She was probably still mad at her for trying out for the cheerleading team. If Lydia was mad at her KC really didn’t need to be in the room when Lydia woke up. KC slipped out of the room. Her phone buzzed once she left the signal jammer area of the hospital. KC heaved a heavy sigh. She didn’t want to deal with her mom in that moment. KC pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from the cheerleader Captain, Nancy Larue: Just because you’re a reserve doesn’t mean you can skip practice. KC sighed. Holy god, had she signed up to be on a team under the thumb of someone just like Vanessa? Yes, yes she had and she was going to regret it. But for now, she had practice to get to. 

 

“I’ll drive you.” Jackson volunteered. 

 

KC startled. She hadn’t even realized Jackson was behind her. “Why?” 

 

“You’re not the only one Lydia is mad at.” KC didn’t even question it. The pair headed out of the hospital entry area. The drive to the school was silent aside from KC’s phone going off with updates about Lydia’s condition from both Allison and Stiles. She hadn’t woken up yet. 

 

“I missed a lot when you guys weren’t talking to me. Did whatever you do piss off both Lydia and Allison?” KC finally asked when she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“I dumped Lydia over text. And then hit on Allison.” KC was certain she facepalmed hard enough to leave a permanent mark on her forehead. 

 

“Break up with a girl in the worse way possible and then flirt with her soulmate. If you were aiming to make her hate you that’ll do it.” KC announced, shaking her head. 

 

Jackson started at KC in shock. “Allison is Lydia’s soulmate?” Shit! 

 

“I didn’t mean to tell you that! You can’t tell anyone I told you that!” KC was so screwed. They were stopped in front of the school. KC fled, she would rather face a Vanessa like cheer captain than someone she had just revealed a soulmate pair to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen wolf


	12. Chapter 12

KC felt very uncomfortable. Allison needed moral support at her Aunt Kate’s funeral. Since Lydia was still unconscious in the hospital and both Scott and Isaac were werewolves which meant being surrounded by werewolf hunters wouldn’t be good KC had been elected to go with Allison. Scott and Stiles were in the cemetery somewhere, watching, which sounded creepy, but wasn’t supposed to be. Derek was still hiding out at the Hale house, and Isaac refused to come anywhere near the cemetery.

 

KC tried hard not to fidget, but she hadn’t liked to be around Kate when she was alive, and she certainly didn’t like being around her when she was dead. In fact, the only good thing about Kate being dead was the fact the vibes she gave off had completely vanished. KC was also trying hard not to think about the fact Kate’s vibes had nearly tripled when Peter had killed her. She didn’t need any more nightmare fuel thank you very much. 

 

A chill ran through KC. KC looked up to find the source. She was surrounded by Argents and hunters that worked with the Argents. Matt Delmar, someone from the lacrosse team was there taking pictures. KC thought it was odd for pictures to be taken at a funeral but maybe one of the Argents had hired him. It wasn’t KC’s place to judge. An old man was walking towards the Argents, flanked by people that KC totally felt were more hunters. Oh, Beacon Hills was going to become a warzone if the Argents kept importing more and more hunters. The chill must have come from the old man. He certainly gave off creepy vibes on a similar wavelength as Kate. 

 

“Who’s that?” Allison asked her mom. 

 

“Your grandfather, Gerald.” And now KC knew he had to be evil. Who was even still named Gerald in this day and age? Gerald came closer to Allison and consequently KC who was standing right next to her. KC grabbed Allison’s hand, comfort for both of them and also a way to ward off KC’s fear as Gerald talked to Victoria and Allison. KC was glad Gerald ignored her. Allison squeezed KC’s hand. 

 

When the service was over Allison hugged KC tightly. “You should go.” She whispered in KC’s ear. KC knew it was time for Allison to be with her family, but-

 

“Be careful.” KC warned Allison before both girls released the hug. Allison smiled at KC, but it didn’t meet her eyes, KC didn’t expect it to. “Remember, we love you. And if things get bad Lydia will kick everybody’s ass and then drag you over to crash at her place.” Allison laughed, but it came out watery. Still, KC felt accomplished. 

 

“If she ever wakes up.” Allison reminded KC. 

 

KC grabbed Allison’s hands in both of hers. “For you Lydia would move heaven and Earth. She would slaughter Satan and make you hell’s queen. Do not doubt that she will wake.” Allison hugged KC again before walking over to where her parents and grandfather waited. KC sighed and hurried out of the cemetery. If there was one thing Vanessa had taught KC it was that she should never remain near the dead. Vanessa said it was a recipe for disaster. 

 

KC headed home. The first thing she needed to do was shower and change. Even if she had identified the cause of the chills didn’t mean they’d gone away. If anything, they had gotten worse and the dark vibes clung to KC making her want to hurl. KC entered her house, grabbed a change of clothes from her room, and locked the bathroom door behind her. 

 

KC emerged from the shower an hour later, steam billowing out of the bathroom when she finally opened the door. KC heard her phone going off. Someone was blowing her messages up, but the strange thing was the noise of it was coming from the kitchen and KC could have sworn she’d left her phone on her nightstand when she’d grabbed her clothes. Frowning KC walked out to the kitchen. Dread filled her as she saw Vanessa with her phone. “Mom, what are you doing?” KC demanded. 

 

Vanessa rounded on KC. “You told someone?” She demanded. KC’s heart pounded. 

 

“It was a slip.” And it wasn’t like she’d actually told Allison or Lydia who their soulmates were. She’d told Jackson, and outside third party. 

 

“You told someone! Do you know what happens when you meddle?” 

 

“No! I don’t know what happens when I meddle. Why? Because I never meddle!” And she hadn’t, not since that night and she didn’t remember enough of that night to know the consequences of her actions. Gods above and below, how could it have come to this? 

 

“Liar!” Vanessa screeched. “Talia was right about you, about all of you! That’s it! I can’t take any more! You’re going to live with your father!” 

 

Aunt Lu suddenly materialized, ducking into the kitchen, her wispy blonde hair near falling out of her ponytail. She had a streak of something dark on her chin and it looked like some kind of wound on her hand, KC couldn’t see a scratch just some blood. “What’s going on?” Aunt Lu asked. 

 

“I’m done! I can’t take any more of this! I want you and that- that- that parasite! Out of my house and out of my life!” Vanessa screamed, eyes flashing. KC had never seen her mother like this before and not just the flashing purple eyes, which if she hadn’t known about werewolves she would have just assumed were a trick of the light, but now it supported KC’s theory that her mom wasn’t human. 

 

“V, honey, you just need to calm down.” Aunt Lu said. Aunt Lu’s usually blue eyes flashed a hot pink. KC’s head spun. What the hell was going on? Was KC’s whole family not human? And if that was true, did that mean she wasn’t human either? 

 

“No! I’m not going to let you feed on me anymore. Get out!” It was like a solid pressure stabbing at KC’s skin. KC fled to her room. She couldn’t take any more of this. She threw some cloths into a bag, just barely remembering her cheerleading uniform. Her laptop was also thrown in with her cloths. She pulled on a pair of socks and her converse, before grabbing the packed bag and her bookbag. Instead of going back and facing whatever the hell was going down between Vanessa and Aunt Lu in the kitchen KC slipped out the window. 

 

There was a small ledge just below KC’s window and below that was the roof of Aunt Lu’s garage. Vanessa had always complained about living so close to Aunt Lu’s place of business. If their relationship was as rocky as KC had just seen, then she knew the reasons behind it. KC secured her bag full of cloths over her shoulder with the long crossbody strap and secured the backpack on both shoulders. 

 

KC dropped onto the garage roof. The garage had a small rickety fire escape bolted to the side. KC used this to get to the ground. She wasn’t going to be stupid by risking injury if she didn’t have to. KC hit the ground and ran. She just took off running. She didn’t have a destination in mind, but running would clear her head, or at least she hoped it would. 

 

KC ran until she couldn’t run anymore. She sucked in air, but it didn’t seem to be doing her any good. Her heart beat hard against her breast bone and she feared it would beat right out of her chest if she let it. KC looked up to see how far she’d gotten and if she recognized anything. She was very surprised to learn she was standing on the Stillinski’s front yard. KC didn’t even want to know what that meant her subconscious was trying to tell her. 

 

KC walked up to the porch and knocked on the front door. KC was surprised when Sheriff Stillinski answered the door. “Um, is Stiles here?” KC asked shifting from foot to foot. 

 

“KC is everything okay?” The sheriff asked as he let KC inside. 

 

“No.”


	13. Chapter 13

KC curled into a ball on the bed in the Stilinski’s guest room. She didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to face the world. She pulled a pillow over her head. If only she could hide out in the Stilinski’s guest room forever. Unfortunately, she’d only been there for under twenty-four hours which was too soon to be thinking about forever. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Isaac asked from the doorway. A moment later KC felt the bed dip as he sat down. 

 

“Do you?” KC shot back as she sat up, the pillow falling off her face. Isaac went pale. “Shit sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” She groaned. Damn, why did she always do this? No, she already knew the answer to that. 

 

“You do that a lot. Say things you shouldn’t.” 

 

KC sighed. “I guess when I’m hurt I want others to hurt too, so I lash out. And I know it’s wrong. But knowing and being able to change it are two different things.” She admitted. 

 

Isaac quirked an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like you just talked both of us in circles?” 

 

KC grinned as she dropped back on the mountain of pillows she’d amassed. She’d gone through the whole house and stolen most of their pillows. She was tempted to build a pillow fort, but for right now a mountain worked. “Yeah, I think I might have.” Her smile fell into a frown. “I’m used to my mom being crazy. It’s kinda like her signature.” She paused as she tried to wrap her head around it. “But some of the things she was saying…. It made less sense than usual. And I’m beginning to suspect neither my mom nor my aunt is human.” 

 

“Have you brought these concerns up to anybody else?” 

 

KC shook her head. “No, and you can’t tell anyone either.” Just saying that left a bad taste in her mouth, but she needed to figure this out for herself first. KC grabbed the pillow that had fallen off her face earlier and cuddled it to her chest. “Thanks for checking up on me.” 

 

“So, what do you think your mom and your aunt art?” Isaac asked, and KC didn’t miss the sudden subject change. 

 

“I don’t know. All I know about are werewolves and so far, the only colors I’ve seen with them are red, gold, and blue. My mom’s eyes flashed purple and my aunt’s pink.” KC turned her head and groaned into another pillow. Isaac petted her hair. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

 

“We have to, because if my mom and aunt aren’t human, chances are I’m not human.” And she didn’t think she could handle being supernatural. She could barely handle the visions she got when she touched a soulmark. KC sighed, and her eyes slid shut. She wasn’t sure how she fell asleep, but she did. She only awoke hours later by her phone going off. She couldn’t believe she’d slept most of a Saturday away. She was also surprised to find herself at the bottom of a cuddle pile. Isaac she could believe, he’d probably fallen asleep around the same time she had, but Scott and Stiles had apparently decided to crash with them. 

 

KC pushed at Scott and Stiles. “Get off me you oafs. I need to get to my phone.” KC complained, although she wasn’t trying that hard. Stiles reached for KC’s phone blindly. It took him a minute, but he handed it to her. KC sighed when she saw Nancy’s name flash across her screen. She’d known it would be Nancy, it had to be since half of her friend group were in the same room with her, and the other half were scattered around town, most of them under lock down. KC answered her phone. “What up Cap?” She questioned. 

 

“Pamela Karson snapped her leg like a tooth pick falling off the bleachers. Looks like you’re on deck. Get to the gym now or you’re off the team.” Nancy hung up. KC groaned and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands. 

 

“Alright, those of you with super hearing heard that.” KC grumbled. Scott and Isaac moved so KC could slide out of the bed. She grabbed her uniform from her duffel bag and went to the bathroom to change. When she finished she went back to her room, the guest room, she couldn’t get attached to it already, her stay was only going to be temporary. 

 

KC dropped the clothes she had been wearing on top of her duffel and grabbed her shoes. Apparently maroon hidden wedge converses were the standard required shoes to complete the Beacon Hills cheerleading squad uniforms. For something most of KC’s friends considered social suicide it required some high-end shoes. KC put on her shoes and laced them up tightly. 

 

“How can you walk in those things?” Stiles questioned as KC gathered her phone and backpack. 

 

“Trust me, wedges are easier than five inch stilettoes.” KC admitted. “Can I borrow this?” She asked, grabbing Stiles’s lacrosse hoodie from the chair by the door. 

 

“Go ahead.” KC nodded gratefully. She slipped on the hoodie and then her backpack. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Nancy’s kinda crazy. I’ll text when I’m headed back.” 

 

“If it’s after dark wait there and I’ll come get you. Things are still weird in Beacon Hills and it’s a full moon.” 

 

“I don’t think Beacon Hills will ever be the same again.” With those parting words KC flounced out of the room. Once she was out on the street she took off running, she didn’t know how much leeway Nancy was giving her for travel time. Besides, running was good for KC. 

 

When KC got to the school she rushed into the gym. “I’m here.” She announced breathlessly. Damn, she was out of practice, she would have to up her runs. Get back into morning jogs. 

 

“Congratulations we can see that.” Nancy said, words dripping sarcastic venom and her glare fixed on KC. “Fall into formation.” She snapped. KC barely resisted rolling her eyes. She stopped at the bleachers to drop off her bag and Stiles’s hoodie. 

 

Practice was long, hard, and just generally sucked monkey butt. After practice Nancy approached KC with a white sharpie in hand. KC wasn’t even aware they made white sharpies. “Here, you’re on the team now, at least until Pamela heals up. Put the number of your favorite player on your shoes.” And ruin a nice set of shoes? KC nodded. She took the sharpie from Nancy and headed over to the bleachers. KC didn’t follow sports, least of all football, and she really didn’t pay enough attention to who the players were, but she was friends with lacrosse players and those were the numbers she was going to put on her shoes. She handed Nancy back her sharpie. Nancy eyed KC’s shoes critically. “I meant football players.” Nancy’s voice was cold as ice. 

 

KC shrugged carelessly. “You didn’t specify, and these guys are the only players I know.” KC stood and grabbed Stiles’s hoodie from under her bookbag. Nancy’s eyes narrowed when KC slid it on. 

 

“I can see that.” Nancy’s tone some how got even colder. KC didn’t care. She grabbed her bag. 

 

“I’ll see you next practice.” She said simply, slipping her arms through her bag’s straps. KC left the gym and pulled her phone out of the hoodie pocket. Practice ended, headed back. It was after dark, so she should have waited for Stiles, but she felt like running. 

 

KC stood in the front parking lot for a minute with her eyes closed, centering herself. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped a foot in the air. “Stiles told me you probably planned on walking home.” Derek announced. 

 

KC pouted. “Am I that predictable?” 

 

“It’s a full moon.” 

 

“I thought the wolves of Beacon Hills and I were on the same side.” Something dark past across Derek’s eyes, some secret. “Holy shit are you telling me there are more evil wolves in Beacon Hills?” 

 

“They’re not here yet.” 

 

“And you’re not going to tell the others?” 

 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” 

 

“Avoidance is not the answer, trust me, I know.” Derek didn’t answer. KC shook her head, guess he was going to go with avoidance until he couldn’t anymore. “I’m not going home. I’m staying with Stiles and the sheriff.” KC said, changing the subject. 

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I know.” That surprised KC. It probably shouldn’t have.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn’t the run KC had wanted but walking from the school to the Stilinski house with Derek wasn’t that bad. It seemed to have the same mind clearing effect a run would have had. As they entered the house Derek grumbled something under his breath before heading upstairs. KC joined Stiles in the living room, a questioning look on her face. 

 

“Captain eyebrows isn’t happy Isaac is spending his first full moon here, around humans.” And that made KC guilty for not telling Stiles her suspicions. “But Scott didn’t want to risk his mom and Dad’s working late tonight.” 

 

“Which just leaves us and we know how to handle werewolves.” 

 

“Exactly!” Stiles and KC grinned at each other until a thought struck KC. 

 

“What about Jackson?” 

 

“What about him?” 

 

“Derek bit him too!” 

 

“Scott hasn’t said he’s a werewolf and Derek said he’s rejecting the bite.” KC’s heart plummeted, but she couldn’t give up before she even began. 

 

“Derek also said there were only two ways the bite could go, werewolfism or death, apparently being a werewolf doesn’t mean you’re always right, because either Scott’s wrong and Jackson’s a werewolf or he’s rejecting the bite, but he’s not dead.” KC said, already dialing Jackson’s number. She wasn’t surprised when he didn’t pick up. “I’m going to see how he’s doing.” 

 

“It’s a full moon!” Stiles protested. 

 

“And all the wolves,” that Stiles knew of anyway, “are upstairs. Jackson is one of us. He helped us take down Peter. We can’t just not check up on him on his first full moon after being bitten.” 

 

“He helped us with Peter because he wanted to get bitten.” Stiles shot back. 

 

KC lifted her chin, time for the low blow. “What if it was Lydia?” 

 

Stiles jumped to his feet, fury in his eyes. “Lydia is currently missing.” He hissed. KC hated it, but she knew she had him. 

 

“Exactly, what if out of control werewolf Jackson finds her?” Stiles glared at KC. She knew she was aware she was using Lydia against him, but she didn’t care. That should worry her, but all her worry was directed elsewhere. She was already dialing another number. 

 

“Hello.” Allison greeted. 

 

“Are you free to talk?” KC questioned. 

 

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Silence fell between the pair. “Alright, I’m alone. What’s up?” 

 

“Derek and Scott are helping Isaac deal with his first full moon. No one’s heard from Jackson or Lydia. Stiles and I were going to go look for them. Want to help?” And once again KC was using Lydia’s disappearance to her own gain, but she also fully intended on finding both Lydia and Jackson. 

 

“I’ll meet you at Jackson’s house.” Allison hung up and KC turned to Stiles. 

 

“Allison said she’d meet us at Jackson’s.” Stiles made a face, but he knew as well as Allison and KC that they had no leads on where Lydia might have gone, but Jackson might be able to provide some since Lydia and Jackson were dating or had been. KC wasn’t entirely sure what their relationship status was other than not soulmates. The two headed out to Stiles’s jeep. It felt odd for KC to actually be inside it since the last time she’d been near it she’d been pushing it to Aunt Lu’s garage. Not to mention she was so used to running everywhere in town that she rarely rode around in a car. 

 

Stiles drove to Jackson’s house, well down the street from Jackson’s house. He parked there, and they walked the rest of the way. KC stopped when she saw and odd flash of color across the street from the corner of her eye. “Isn’t that Isaac’s house?” KC asked, looking at the crime scene tape. 

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, his dad was murdered last night.” KC didn’t like the sound of that, but Allison’s arrival distracted her from thinking about it anymore. 

 

“How are we going to get in?” Allison asked as the three crept towards the Whittemore’s back door. Stiles picked the lock while KC stood and judged Allison. All three of them had the skills to break in, how else did she think they were getting in? It wasn’t like they had a key. The back door popped open and the three of them slid inside. 

 

As quietly as possible the three of them made their way up to Jackson’s room. As KC had feared Jackson wasn’t there. “Why does he have a camera?” Stiles asked. KC didn’t know, but-

 

“Maybe it’ll give us clues as to where he went.” KC said as Allison picked up the camera. Allison rewound it until Jackson appeared on the little screen. He was sitting straight up in bed, eyes glowing unnaturally. 

 

“That’s not a werewolf flash.” Stiles said. He and KC were watching over Allison’s shoulders. 

 

“So, Derek bit Jackson and Jackson rejected the bite because he was turning into something that’s not a werewolf.” KC listed off, trying to get things straight.

 

“The question is, what is he turning into.” Allison added. 

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think whatever he is should be loose around Beacon Hills.” Stiles said as the video continued with Jackson slithering out his window.

 

“We need to find him and get him to Derek.” KC agreed. Derek was the one who knew everything, and he was the one who bit Jackson, he should know what Jackson was becoming and why. A chill shot through KC. “Put the camera back.” She hissed suddenly, shoving at Allison and Stiles. They needed to hide, now! Allison and Stiles gave KC the same odd look, but KC kept pushing them until Allison put the camera back and they hid in Jackson’s closet. KC followed them, leaving the door open a crack so she could see into Jackson’s room. Stiles, Allison, and KC peeked through the crack. Jackson slithered back into his window, followed by Matt. Well hell, the chill KC had gotten at Kate’s funeral must not have come from Gerald, or at least not just from Gerald. 

 

“Sleep Jackson.” Matt commanded, and nope, that wasn’t helping KC’s bad vibes and chills. Matt walked over to the camera. KC had a sinking suspicion he was deleting the footage of supernatural Jackson. Which would limit the proof they had to convince Derek that something had happened to Jackson when he bit him. How was Matt involved in this? How did he know about the supernatural? The three of them watched as Matt left and then waited another two minutes before leaving the closet. 

 

“What the hell?” Stiles demanded. “How did you know they were coming?” 

 

“I’m developing a spidey sense.” Not entirely a lie. She did appear to be developing a sixth sense, but it probably came from being not human, but that was between her and Isaac until she got some answers. 

 

“He deleted the footage.” Allison announced, confirming the worst of KC’s fears. 

 

“So, he knows Jackson is supernatural. He doesn’t want him to know, which how the hell does Jackson not know? How does Matt know? And what the hell is Jackson?”

 

“Right now, he’s out like a light. I don’t know what Matt did to him.” Allison supplied. KC began to pace. They needed answers. And they needed them before they mentioned any of this to Derek, he might not believe them otherwise. 

 

“Let’s get out of here. We’re not going to get answers or find Lydia here.” Stiles suggested. KC and Allison agreed. KC once again took shotgun in the jeep and Allison followed the jeep in Lydia’s car which Allison had borrowed to find Lydia. 

 

“Are you sure your family won’t freak?” KC questioned when the three of them stood in the Stilinski driveway. 

 

“They know Stiles is human. They should be okay.” 

 

“Yeah, but he’s also a boy.” KC laughed. Allison shook her head as the three headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits  
> Disclaimer Paranormal_Ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf


	15. Chapter 15

KC was sitting on top of her mother’s roof when she spotted something odd. Lydia Martin, who officially was still missing, picking something from Vanessa’s back garden. The back garden was just another argument between Vanessa and Lu. The hell was Lydia doing? KC pulled out her phone. She snapped a photo for proof and sent it to Stiles. He called her before she could call him. “Where is she?” 

 

“My mom’s back garden.” That still threw KC for a loop. 

 

“What are you doing at your mom’s?” Stiles asked sounding taken aback. 

 

“When a run doesn’t clear my head, I sit on the roof. I had a lot to think about, a run just wasn’t going to cut it.” KC replied. Her eyes were glued to Lydia as she made her way from the roof to the back garden. She didn’t want to lose sight of Lydia if she suddenly bolted. 

 

“What’s Lydia doing in your mom’s garden?” 

 

“I don’t know, it looks like she’s picking something.” KC didn’t know what Vanessa few in the back garden, it was Vanessa’s sanctuary and neither KC nor Lu were allowed anywhere near it. 

 

Lydia’s head snapped up when KC landed on the ground with a soft thud. KC froze, so did Lydia. KC didn’t know if she could catch Lydia if she took off. Lydia and KC made eye contact. Kc wasn’t surprised to see the lights were on, but no one was home. She was surprised however to see that was an inaccurate assessment of the situation. Something was definitely alive in Lydia’s eyes. KC squinted as she tried to figure out what the hell it was. And suddenly she was being sucked into more flashes. If she didn’t hate them before she certainly hated them now. 

 

The new Lydia flashes proved it wasn’t Lydia in control. They weren’t the flashes KC knew should come from Lydia. However, among the new flashes was a familiar scene and even more familiar faces. The Hale fire, and Derek. Well shit! Even without the rest of the flashes that swept KC away like a tidal wave KC knew who was in control of Lydia’s body. She just didn’t know why, but worse she didn’t know how. 

 

“Peter.” KC let the name slip past her lips as she emerged past the flashes. Peter took a step back. He didn’t say anything, but he looked surprised that KC knew the truth. “What are you doing?” KC was vaguely aware she was trembling, but she was coming to recognize it as a side effect of the flashes. Still he didn’t speak. In fact, he turned, and he ran. Crap on a stick. KC took off after Peter. KC was surprised she could keep up with Peter, but no more than Peter seemed to be. He skidded to a halt and turned to face KC. He didn’t look happy. He blinked. KC watched as Peter retreated and Lydia came back to the forefront. Oh, thank god. KC knew Peter wasn’t gone for good, but he was gone for now and that was good enough for KC. 

 

“What happened?” Lydia demanded as KC slipped out of the hoodie she was wearing, Stiles’s again. She handed it over to Lydia until she could get her some clothes.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” KC said, directing Lydia back to Vanessa and Lu’s house by an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Try me.” And oh, there was the familiar ice queen KC had some how come to know and love. 

 

“Peter Hale possessed you. I don’t know how. I don’t know why. I just know he did.” 

 

“Peter Hale is dead.” 

 

“Then you need an exorcism.” Lydia glared, not appreciating KC’s humor. “Like I said, I don’t know how he’s doing it, but Lydia you weren’t in there. I looked into your eyes and I got flashes, the same kind of flashes I get when I touch a soulmark. They matched up with Peter and he responded to his name.” 

 

The pair cut back through Vanessa’s backyard and entered the house through the back door. KC was grateful. It didn’t seem like either her mom or her aunt were home. KC led Lydia up to her room. “I don’t know if any of my clothes will fit you, but they’ll have to do for now.” KC said as she opened her closet door to Lydia. 

 

While Lydia went through KC’s wardrobe KC checked her room for anything she might have left behind in her rush to get out before. KC looked under her bed, the place she hid just about everything. Her jewelry box was tucked between a leg of the bed and the wall. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten it. 

 

“Why do I have a feeling you don’t wear over half of these?” Lydia questioned from the closet. 

 

“Because half of them were picked out by my aunt. I’m a graphic tee kinda girl, not a neckline so deep you can see my navel kind of girl.” KC answered, still looking under her bed. “You’re welcome to whatever’s in there though.” Most of the clothes she’d wear were in her duffel back at the Stilinski house. 

 

KC swept an arm under her bed but didn’t find another other than the jewelry box. KC grabbed the box and pulled herself to her feet. Lydia was just emerging from the closet. She wore a yellow strapless knew length dress, black leggings, and white strappy wedges. She pulled Stiles’s hoodie back on like a shield. She was more shaken by her two day run in the woods than she wanted to appear. 

 

KC smiled at Lydia, hoping to ease her nerves a little bit. “So where do you wanna go?” 

 

Lydia lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. “We should talk to the others. Inform them about Peter, especially Derek.” 

 

KC watched Lydia’s eyes carefully. “You think Peter will let you tell the others?” KC was honestly expecting Peter to rise up in Lydia’s eyes, but it was all Lydia. 

 

“If he doesn’t you can tell them.” 

 

“Gee thanks.” KC grumbled sarcastically. She ran a hand through her hair. “So, we’re headed to Stiles’s house then?” She asked just to be sure. Lydia nodded. KC thought about it for a minute. “I’m going to call Allison to pick us up.” She said as she pulled out her phone. She dialed Allison quickly. 

 

“No need.” Lydia said, looking out KC’s window. “Stiles is here.” Crap. He should have waited for them to come to him, if Vanessa found him here they were all screwed. Stiles let himself into the house. 

 

“KC!” He shouted from downstairs. KC rolled her eyes and hung up her phone. 

 

“Upstairs!” She shouted back. Lydia dropped across KC’s bed with a sigh. A second later Stiles burst into the room. 

 

“Lydia.” And he just sort of froze. He blinked. “Why is Lydia wearing my hoodie?” He asked, his head slowly turning towards KC like the head of a creepy doll in a horror movie. 

 

Lydia rolled her eyes and scoffed causing Stiles’s attention to snap back to her like a rubber band. “I was running through the woods naked Stiles, KC was kind enough to loan me clothes.” 

 

KC could see an error message flashing in Stiles’s eyes as he tried to process Lydia’s words. KC shouldn’t have been surprised when he fainted. KC sighed. 

 

It didn’t take as long to wake Stiles as KC would have thought, she grabbed his wrist, the one with his soulmark and it seemed to zap him awake. Once he was awake the three of them headed for the Stilinski house. Allison was already there when they got there. Allison flew across the room and wrapped her arms around Lydia. Stiles and KC scooted around the soulmates and joined the others on the other side of the Stilinski living room. The only one not there was Derek. He kept vanishing. That wasn’t good. 

 

“I can see it now.” Jackson announced as he watched Lydia and Allison.

 

“See what?” Stiles asked confused. 

 

“That Allison and Lydia are-“ 

 

“Jackson!” Damn, KC must be really slow on the uptake, she almost hadn’t realized what Jackson was going to say. Stiles looked between KC and Jackson. 

 

“Allison and Lydia are what?” Scott asked. 

 

Stiles turned a fierce glare on KC. “Soulmates. Allison and Lydia are soulmates. I can’t believe you told Jackson!” 

 

“It wasn’t on purpose!” 

 

“You told Jackson, but not me or Allison?” Lydia’s voice came out ice cold. 

 

KC ran a hand through her hair. “Look, according to my mom when I directly get involved with soulmates bad things happen. And you know what I believe her because there’s only one time I’ve meddled and I don’t remember what happened that night. So yeah, I didn’t tell you guys that I knew and telling Jackson was a slip of the tongue that I regret.” Why did it always come to this? KC stood there, waiting for judgement to fall. She wanted to run. Just wanted to take off and leave Beacon Hills behind, but she wouldn’t run, couldn’t now, she was in too deep. 

 

“You know you can tell us anything. And if it doesn’t hurt anyone whatever you need to keep to yourself is okay.” Scott offered. 

 

KC deflated. If only it was that simple. “Okay, but now for some hurtful truths.” She sank, exhausted into the armchair. 

 

“Peter Hale is alive.” Lydia announced. Everyone looked at her. Even KC. They had no confirmation that Peter was alive, only that his ghost or essence or whatever was possessing Lydia. KC searched Lydia’s eyes, but there was no trace of Peter. “KC and I saw him in the woods after she found me.” 

 

“How the hell is that possible?” Stiles demanded. 

 

“Derek killed him.” Isaac added. 

 

“There’s no way Derek could have taken the alpha powers if he hadn’t killed Peter.” Well, KC was sure there were other ways, but she’d been there when Derek had killed Peter. Peter had been dead. Was still dead in at least one way. 

 

“We’re just telling you what we saw.” KC defended Lydia. Or Lydia’s lie anyway. KC didn’t understand why Lydia was lying. Why hadn’t she mentioned the possession? 

 

“In that case we know something about Jackson.” Stiles said suddenly. 

 

“Excuse me.” Jackson hissed. 

 

“The werewolf bite Derek gave you.” Allison added. “It’s not turning you into a werewolf, but some kind of variant.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“We saw your recording.” 

 

“Two hours were missing from the footage.” 

 

“It wasn’t missing when we saw it.” Was no one going to mention Matt? No one was going to mention the darker sides of either of these secrets? KC felt like crying. She wouldn’t though. She refused to let secrets conquer her. 

 

“What did you see?” 

 

“We’re not sure. We should ask Derek.” Allison answered. 

 

“Where is Derek?” KC wondered. 

 

“Looking for potential werewolves.” Stiles replied with a frown. 

 

“That sounds rather ominous.” KC muttered. Why were all of her friends involved in scary bad things? 

 

“Not if he’s helping people.” Scott defended. Except even if he was helping people KC had a bad feeling about this. Out loud she ceded Scott’s point. She’d talk to Derek later.

 

“Let’s invite him to our sleepover.” Everyone turned back to Lydia in surprise. KC stared at her. Either the suggestion was all Lydia or KC had already lost the ability to see Peter. 

 

“Sleepover?” Stiles questioned. 

 

“I just spent two days running through the woods. I should surround myself with pack.” Lydia and Kc shared a look. Pack, that was definitely a Peter word. So, he could still pull strings even when he wasn’t at the forefront. 

 

“Like a werewolf pack?” Scott asked. 

 

“Well three of us are werewolves and one of us is a werewolf variant. We could be a pack.” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, daring any of the others to argue. No one did, though Scott, Stiles, and Jackson looked like they wanted to. 

 

Once the sleepover plans were finalized KC was sent upstairs to retrieve her mountain of pillows. They were being moved to the living room. Isaac was following her. “Alright spill.” KC said. 

 

“I want you to read my soulmark.” Isaac said. KC shook her head. 

 

“Except you don’t really do you?” She prodded. 

 

Isaac sighed. He grabbed a couple pillows from KC. “How do you do that?” 

 

“I read soulmarks, but I also read people. Personally, I sometimes think people are easier to read than soulmarks.” KC sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty spot beside her. “Explain what’s going on, let’s see if we can work through it.” 

 

Isaac sat beside KC. “I want confirmation, that my soulmate is who I think it is.” He paused. KC wondered who he thought it was. “But I’m afraid that it won’t be who I think it is.” KC frowned. 

 

“Wanna hear what I think?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be sitting here it I didn’t.” 

 

“I think even if your soulmate isn’t who you want it to be that doesn’t mean you can’t be with this person. I told Stiles once that you don’t need to be romantically involved with your soulmate, you just need them in your life because they’re your other half. I still believe that. Whatever you want, me to read it or me to ignore it. I’m here. Just let me know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Credits~  
> Paranormal_ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf


	16. Chapter 16

KC was perched carefully on the couch, tucked into the corner. The others were spread across the living room. They’d moved the coffee table to the kitchen and covered the floor with pillows and blankets. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison were off to one side, cuddling, Stiles was in the armchair, watching like KC was, Scott was in the armchair with Stiles, fast asleep with his head on Stiles’s shoulder. Isaac was on the couch stretched between KC and Derek. KC hummed to herself as she ran a hand through Isaac’s curls. Only KC, Stiles, and Derek were awake. If KC was going to have this conversation with Derek it was now or never, after all who would make a better impartial third party than Stiles?

 

“Not judging or anything, but are you looking for potential werewolves to help them or to prepare for the bad wolves headed our way like a tidal wave?” Derek stiffened, but didn’t answer. “Or is there a third choice? As an alpha are you biologically wired to create more werewolves?” KC went back to humming. She noticed Stiles had perked up, listening to their conversation, but then that was the point. 

 

“We’re not biologically wired to do anything.” Derek deflected. 

 

“I’m sure there are others who would say different.” Stiles said before KC could. KC grinned. She would have laughed about the fact she and Stiles thought so similarly but it felt wrong given the conversation. 

 

“You can’t trust an Argent.” And KC was really glad Allison slept through that comment. She understood where Derek was coming from, his history with Kate and everything, but if Peter’s earlier comment actually meant anything then Derek and Allison were pack and that meant he would have to trust her. Without trust they’d fall like a house of cards. 

 

KC and Stiles shared a look. “I wasn’t talking about the Argents.” Stiles started slowly, his eyes fixed on Derek. “I was talking about Scott. Probably Isaac too. The sleep walking, the murder dreams, growing furry under the full moon. All biological, all part of being a werewolf.” KC nodded in agreement, cursing in her head when she realized Derek had gotten what he’d wanted and distracted them from the bigger question at hand. “Speaking of werewolves, what’s this about more of them headed for us?” Derek glared at KC who simply shrugged. Stiles was the one who asked the question and Derek had the answer. KC’s hands were clean on this one. 

 

“They’re a pack of alphas.” KC and Stiles shared a look, this one confused and horrified. How could one pack be made up of all alphas? 

 

“Why are they headed towards us?” 

 

“Their leader, Deucalion, probably wants to add Peter to his collection.” Well that sounded beautifully ominous. 

 

“But Peter’s not the alpha, you are.” Stiles pointed out. 

 

“They’ll figure it out when they get here.” Which didn’t tell them what was going to happen when the alphas got there. 

 

“Maybe we can throw Peter at them and hope they leave us alone.” Stiles suggested. Hmm, that sounded an awful lot like his suggestion to throw KC, Isaac, and Jackson to Peter back when he had still been rampaging through town. 

 

Derek shook his head. “Peter isn’t alive Stiles. Lydia and KC must have been seeing things.” In a way that was truer than Derek realized. 

 

“Gee thanks.” KC grumbled sarcastically. But that did get her thinking. “Even if Lydia and I were only seeing things something must have triggered it.” It was a way to suggest Peter was possessing Lydia without ruining Lydia’s story. 

 

“Stress and fear.” Derek suggested. Or not. KC felt like screaming. Derek was still hiding things, Peter was possessing Lydia, things were going down hill fast and KC didn’t know how to fix it. KC hummed to herself as she tried to think of answers. Somehow, with her mind lapping useless circles KC fell asleep. 

 

KC woke suddenly. The living room was dark. What had awoken her? Movement caught KC’s eyes. Who was it? Whoever it was moved out of the living room. KC slipped her leg out from under Isaac’s head and followed whoever was up. Briefly she thought she’d feel rather foolish if she was stalking one of her friends to the bathroom, but the vibes felt familiar. A bad kind of familiar. The kitchen light was on, the Sheriff asleep at the kitchen table with a case file, the Lahey case file KC found out when she took a peek. She quickly closed the file so Isaac wouldn’t see. 

 

KC looked around the kitchen, the light made it easy to spot- Well it looked like a giant lizard. Jackson, or whatever he was becoming. The lizard looked around the kitchen as if confused. 

 

“Jackson?” KC asked, keeping her voice low so she didn’t wake anybody else up. She didn’t know what would happen if anyone woke up and saw lizard Jackson. Jackson continued to look around as if he hadn’t heard KC. He might not have, but Kc had a feeling it was something else. “Matt.” KC hissed lowly. Lizard Jackson turned on KC. It was just like Peter and Lydia. Matt lurked in Jackson’s eyes. He was in control. Lizard Jackson lunged at KC who moved away quickly. If he got those claws on KC she was a goner, she knew that much. She had to find a way to bring Jackson back in control. What had she done with Peter? Forced him into a strategic retreat. KC was certain she couldn’t do the same with Matt. So how could she force Matt out of Jackson’s head? Lizard Jackson came at KC again. She continued to move away from him, cursing the lack of maneuverability in the Stilinski kitchen and the added speed being a lizard gave Jackson. KC’s eyes darted to the back door. If she could get lizard Jackson to follow her out, it would give her more room to move and get lizard Jackson away from the others. KC rushed towards the back door. The lizard stood in the middle of the kitchen, now choosing to watch her, probably just waiting to corner her. KC pressed her back against the door, her hand on the knob. She twisted, opening the door just a crack. 

 

“Hey Matt, I know your secret. And I’m going to tell everyone.” KC taunted. The lizard narrowed its eyes and lunged for her again. KC threw the back door wide open and rushed out of it. 

 

The Stilinski backyard opened out into a set of trees. KC didn’t know if it was woods or what, but she ran for it, knowing lizard Jackson was following her. KC ran through the tress. She heard him behind her. She ducked behind a tree, pressing her back against it. She needed a plan. If she didn’t expel Matt from Jackson he was going to kill her. The lizard rush past KC, apparently it hadn’t noticed her. That gave her a moment to gather herself, gather her thoughts. Despite the darkness, KC could see the lizard’s back, more importantly she could see the patch of scaleless skin, Jackson’s soulmark. It was a long shot, but maybe…. KC ran forward and slammed her hand down on the mark. She welcomed the flashes when they came, but this time she did something new. In her mind’s eye KC took the flashes and shoved them back at Jackson, hoping he could see them. Or at least that the flashes would kick Matt out. KC continued to push the flashes, but she pushed too hard and the flashes changed. They no longer belonged to Jackson’s soulmate, but to Jackson himself. KC didn’t know how she did it. Honestly, she didn’t care. She wanted out of the flashes. She hadn’t signed up for this. She shoved the new flashes at Jackson as well. 

 

“KC! KC!” She was being shaken, though she was certain the only reason she stopped getting flashes was because Jackson moved so she was no longer touching his soulmark. KC blinked relieved to see Jackson was no longer scaly. “What happened?” Jackson demanded. 

 

KC shook her head. “You shifted. Tried to kill me. Whatever kind of variant you are it doesn’t leave you with a lot of control.” That was the understatement of the year. “We need to talk to Derek.”

 

Jackson scowled. “You tell anyone about this and I’ll tell everyone you’re not human.” 

 

KC felt herself pale. “What are you talking about?” She asked, glad her voice didn’t waiver. 

 

“I saw your eyes. They were pink. Humans don’t have pink eyes KC!” 

 

“It’s called color contacts dumbass.” KC lied. The eyes were news to KC, but it would line up with whatever the hell Aunt Lu was. 

 

“Except your eyes flashed like a werewolf’s, not like contacts.” Jackson argued. 

 

KC scowled, he’d cornered her, and it was just one more secret she had to keep. “Whatever Jackson. Let’s just get you back before someone sees you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Paranormal_ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf


	17. Chapter 17

KC was glad it didn’t take them long to get back to the house. She was so exhausted. She needed to sleep before she had to face reality in the morning. They entered the back door and KC made sure it was shut and locked behind them. It worried her that it hadn’t been locked before, but she was also grateful, if she’d stopped to unlock the door Matt would have killed her. KC turned around to face the Stilinski kitchen and her heart dropped. The sheriff was no longer at the kitchen table. She hoped, prayed, he hadn’t heard the commotion she and lizard Jackson had made. She really really hoped that he had just woken up and decided to go to bed. The file wasn’t on the table anymore, so the possibility was strong. Jackson seemed unbothered by the Sheriff’s disappearance and headed into the living room. KC followed at a much slower pace, if anyone woke up, if anyone figured out what had just happened Jackson would out her. 

 

KC entered the living room and it was worse than she had feared. It wasn’t just one person who was awake it was all of them. KC could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest and knew the werewolves could hear it. Oh, this was not good, not good at all. Stiles made a face as he took in Jackson and KC. “Why is he naked?” Stiles asked. KC was on the verge of panic. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t lie, the werewolves would know, but she couldn’t tell the truth either. Not with Jackson’s blackmail hanging over her head like a sword.

 

“He was streaking obviously.” Lydia said coolly, and KC’s eyes snapped over to her. Oh, holy shit, that wasn’t Lydia, that was Peter. What was he doing and more importantly why was he doing it? Everything with Peter came with a price, even his death, it was how they’d gotten in this situation with Lydia.

 

“What?” Scott asked. Everyone looked surprised.

 

Peter tossed Lydia’s hair over her shoulder. “KC, Jackson, and I were the only ones up. We were bored and playing truth or dare. KC went out to make sure he actually went through with the dare I gave him.” KC’s heart slowed down, only because now they had an excuse and as long as she worded everything carefully around Peter’s lie no one aside from Jackson and Peter would know she was lying. It didn’t look like anyone really believed Peter, but apparently, he was so good at lying Isaac, Scott, and Derek couldn’t hear a blip in his heartbeat. Everyone was on edge but the all went back to sleep, or at least KC hoped they did. She was so exhausted that she collapsed on the couch and fell right to sleep.

 

KC woke up early the next morning, probably with only a couple hours of sleep. Everyone else was still asleep though and KC was relieved. She didn’t think she could deal with any more drama. KC looked over at Lydia who was tangled up with Allison again. She didn’t feel any Peter vibes. She checked on Jackson too just in case. Both were completely themselves for the moment. KC let out a sigh and headed upstairs. She changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and her cheerleading converses. She grabbed her backpack and Stiles’s hoodie before slipping out the window. She could have gone back downstairs and out the front door, but she didn’t want to risk someone being awake now. KC reached the ground and took off running. She took the long way to school. She needed to clear her head and she didn’t have the time to sit on a roof. So an extra long run would have to do.

 

The run didn’t help in the least. She still had to deal with the Peter and Lydia thing, the Matt and Jackson thing, and the part where not everyone knew everything. KC scowled as she entered the school. She couldn’t take much more of this. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she stomped to her locker. She shook her head. Of course, she was hungry, she’d snuck out of the house without breakfast. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. Snuck out, like she was the one who had done something wrong. She hadn’t done anything wrong aside from not ratting out Jackson and Lydia when she had the chance. She felt like stomping her foot in frustration, but that wouldn’t do her any good. 

 

She spun the dial lock on her locker, glaring at the tiny white numbers. She was going to go insane, there was just no other option. She blamed it all on Scott and Stiles. If she hadn’t gotten involved with werewolves none of this would be happening. KC’s locker popped open, nearly smacking her in the face. Damn it. KC felt her scowl deepen. Today was not going to be a good day, she just knew it. 

 

“Hey soulreader.” KC whipped around, the last time someone had used that tile was three months ago. It was the same guy in fact, same dark hair, judging eyes, and the peacock soulmark. KC let her eyes narrowed and wrapped herself in an air of indifference, the only defense she had left. 

 

“Haven’t you heard Miss Constance? I’m retired. Guess you’ll have to start calling me something else.” 

 

“Like?” 

 

“Like KC.” Jesus, she didn’t have time for this, she had to get to class. 

 

The boy laughed. “Well KC, I’m DJ.” 

 

“Well DJ, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have class.” KC spun back around. She threw her bag into her locker and pulled out the books she needed for her first three classes. 

 

“I’ll walk with you.” KC slammed her locker shut. What did DJ want with her? The pair walked silently to KC’s first class. It put KC on edge. KC turned on her heel outsider her classroom and faced DJ. 

 

“Anything else?” She questioned. 

 

“Sit with me at lunch?” The hell? High school had definitely taken KC’s life and turned it on its head. No one had ever asked KC to sit with them at lunch before. Even the pack had never asked, they’d just sort of invaded KC’s lunch table. 

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” After all the others might ambush her at lunch for leaving before they woke up, although Lydia and Jackson were most likely because they’d want to make sure KC was keeping their secrets. 

 

DJ smiled. It was the kind of smile Prince Charming had. “I look forward to it.” KC hurried into her class, running the odd meeting over and over in her head. She’d already read DJ’s soulmark, why would he want to talk to her more? Usually people payed, had their mark read, and never spoke to KC again. Unless they were Beth Johnson or Lydia Martin. 

 

KC flipped open her notebook and spun her pen around with her fingers. It was like ever since she got involved with the supernatural she couldn’t figure anything out. KC heaved a heavy sigh and pushed everything, secrets, alphas, DJ, and the pain of her stomach demanding food to the back of her mind. Her only focus right now was class. 

 

Unfortunately, she was so scatterbrained despite her decision to focus that her notes were complete and utter chicken scratch. Thank god for Beth. She smiled at KC and offered to share her notes. KC was so grateful she hugged Beth. “Thank you, Beth. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

 

“What are best friends for?” Beth countered with her own sweet smile. KC instantly felt bad. Beth might have considered herself KC’s best friend, but KC hadn’t even considered having a best friend until Stiles came along. The pair left for their next class. KC had econ and Beth had calculus. KC smiled at that thought. Beth was smart, she would eventually rule the world, but she was also a romantic, it’s what kept her going back to KC to read her mark. KC thought deadly smart and romantic was a good combination. Maybe she should introduce Beth to Scott and Stiles, she was the best of both of them after all. 

 

“You’re almost as bad as Derek with the whole disappearing act.” Stiles commented as KC took her seat next to him. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. I had a rough night last night and I needed a run.” Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth either. She felt really bad about that, but she couldn’t have Jackson spilling the beans on her before she knew what she was. 

 

“Rough night as in truth or dare?” Stiles teased. 

 

KC grimaced. “Not my smartest decision, I’ll admit that.” 

 

“Well it’s not your worth decision either.” Stiles frowned. “Be careful on your runs. Allison says the hunters are getting worse and something not human killed Isaac’s dad.” It was KC’s turn to frown. 

 

“Are you sure?” The only not humans Kc knew that could be involved in that…. She couldn’t believe she’d just put some of her closest friends on the suspect list, but Isaac had motive and Jackson had someone with psychopathic vibes in control. KC felt sick. 

 

“Yeah, he was definitely sliced open with claws.” Oh gods. She needed to talk to Isaac and Jackson. All eight of them needed to talk, but everyone was keeping secrets. Class started, cutting off any further conversation. If she hadn’t been able to concentrate before she definitely wasn’t able to now. 

 

KC continued to mock taking notes through Econ and English. She was so glad Miss Constance didn’t call her out on not paying attention. She was certain she couldn’t handle one more confrontation then needed. 

 

KC entered the cafeteria and was instantly waylaid by DJ. Damn it. “Hey, soulreader.” DJ said, herding KC to a table with an arm around her shoulders. KC shook her head. 

 

“I can’t go by that anymore DJ. Not since Miss Constance shut me down.” DJ opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by the doors of the cafeteria being thrown open. A blonde walked in with the same slow motion girl power entrance that KC expected from movies like Mean Girls. DJ’s eyes flashed, the kind of flash that wasn’t human. KC sucked in a breath. Could DJ have been the one to kill Isaac’s dead? KC felt bad, but she prayed to every deity she’d ever heard about that he was. It would mean that Isaac and Jackson didn’t do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Credits~  
> Paranormal_ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf  
> To answer Astronomy9913's question Vanessa is KC's biological mother. I just like the way it sounds when I write it and also her mom kinda sucks so it's her passive aggressive way of taking jabs at her mom, which is why she still calls her mom in the dialogue.  
> If anyone has any other questions, you can ask them here or on my tumblr -- Bloodieash-girlofmanyfandoms


	18. Chapter 18

KC’s head spun, and she felt faint. It didn’t help she actually had fainted after Derek’s new blonde bombshell beta had made her entrance in the cafeteria. Now KC and Erica, the new beta were in Derek’s base of operations, what looked like a run-down train depot. “Derek, honey, I don’t mean to question all your decisions, but-“ KC trailed off with a helpless gesture. Derek glared, but by this point KC was immune. She dug around in her bag until she found candy. Unlike the wrapping proclaimed it wouldn’t satisfy her hunger, but it would give her something to sink her teeth into. Honestly, it should have concerned her how bitey she felt. She quietly consumed her chocolate and looked around the room. Honestly from a purely hipster artsy aesthetic point of view it wasn’t that bad at all, but her friends couldn’t stay here. That would only end in disaster. And KC was beginning to suspect a lot of Derek’s decisions ended in disaster. KC eyed Erica carefully, hoping she wasn’t one of Derek’s bad decisions. 

 

Erica glared at KC. “What are you even doing here?” She snapped. Geez, grumpy werewolves. Kc had too many in her life. 

 

“Whatever. I wish you the best.” KC headed for the exit, she had a full to-do list anyway. 

 

“Wait, KC.” KC froze. “We need to know everything you, Stiles, and Allison know about Jackson’s reaction to the bite.” Well hell. Two other people knew things, but of course Derek just had to zero in on KC, the one who knew the most. And couldn’t say a god damn word because otherwise Jackson would tell everyone she wasn’t human. Time for something she wasn’t that great at, deflection and distraction. 

 

“You know, I get the whole not talking to Allison. I think it’s stupid because she’s not who you fear she is, but I get it. What I don’t get is why you didn’t go to Stiles. He saw the same things Allison and I did that night and you seem to like him a hell of a lot more than you like either me or Allison.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I’m talking about how you don’t trust Allison because of her last name and you don’t trust me because you think I’m going to blab the things I see when I get flashes. But Stiles, Stiles seems free and clear of all this suspicion. So why didn’t you ask him about Jackson?” 

 

Derek narrowed his eyes at KC. “This isn’t about Stiles.” 

 

“No, this is about your lack of trust in anyone who isn’t Scott or Stiles. So why are you asking me to tell you what we know about Jackson when you don’t trust my information to be accurate.” 

 

“I can tell when you’re lying.” 

 

“Lying and being inaccurate are two different things Derek. You can tell the complete truth as you know it and still be wrong. Truth is relative to what you know.” Out of the corner of her eye KC could see Erica watching her and Derek like a tennis match. Back and forth back and forth, the ball was in Derek’s court now. When he didn’t say anything, KC turned and headed for the exit. She had things to do. 

 

“You were with him last night.” Derek called after her. Erica made a sound that didn’t make any sense to KC, then again, her blood was rushing pretty loudly in her ears. KC whipped back around, blonde hair flying everywhere. 

 

“Lydia told you what that was.” God, she hoped that didn’t read as a lie. It had come out of Lydia’s mouth, but Peter had been the one in control. 

 

“You don’t sound convinced.” Shit. KC could feel the panic rise in her. What could she do? 

 

She sucked in a breath. “Erica needs to leave.” She finally said after too many far too rapid heartbeats. 

 

Derek looked taken aback. “What?” 

 

“Have Scott or Stiles pick her up. If we have this conversation it can’t be with an audience.” If she had this conversation with Derek Jackson was going to blab, but maybe she could minimize the fall out. 

 

“I’m not leaving.” Erica hissed, sounding an awful lot like an angry cat. 

 

KC shrugged. Erica had given her an out. “Then Derek doesn’t get his answers.” KC pulled a Lydia and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “It’s not like he’s going to believe me anyway.” She continued glaring right at Derek. She must have been delirious from hunger and an overload of secrets. She had no idea what she was saying. “There’s only one way we have this conversation Derek and that’s alone.” KC straightened her spine and faced the alpha werewolf. She didn’t know if he would let her have her terms, but she couldn’t reveal Jackson’s truth to Erica, not unless she wanted her own truth revealed to a stranger. 

 

Derek eyed KC critically. KC figured he didn’t like ultimatums. It was too quiet for too long. KC felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. She didn’t need to freak out. She’d given Derek his answer. If he didn’t get Erica out of there KC was walking out. That was the only choice left to them. Derek pulled a phone out of the front pocket of his jeans. He dialed a number. KC watched him carefully. “Scott. Erica should meet the rest of the pack.” Derek smiled, but it was ruined when he cut a sharp glare in KC’s direction. That was fine, this was his fault anyway. He’d started this mess. ‘Cool, I’ll see you in a few.” Derek hung up. “Erica wait outside.” Damn, that sounded cold. Erica pouted, but left. KC crossed her arms and waited. 

 

“I’m not saying anything until Scott and Stiles pick her up and I’m sure she’s out of hearing range, supernatural hearing range.” Derek hugged, but he nodded when it was just the two of them. KC started pacing. “Let me start off by saying I’m not human. I don’t know what the hell I am, but it’s definitely not human, according to Jackson, who saw them last night, my eyes do the whole flash thing to only they’re hot pink.” KC shook her head. There, she’d said it, now Jackson couldn’t lord that over her, at least not with Derek. KC let out a breath and suddenly she was launching into a full on info dump rant. She spilled everything she knew, Peter and Lydia, Matt and Jackson, Gerald Argent, everything except that which she could not reveal, soulmarks. When she finally stopped she felt better, lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Credits~  
> Paranormal_ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf


	19. Chapter 19

                KC felt like throwing up. Derek hadn’t talked to her since she’d laid all her secrets at his feet. In fact, the lightness she had felt after spilling what she knew hadn’t lasted long. Derek had faced her with a blank expression and kicked her out of the werewolf lair. That had been three days ago. It didn’t help she had a cheer meet coming up which meant Nancy had tripled practices and nothing KC had eaten in the last three days had done anything to sustain her. She was running on fumes and she didn’t know why.

 

 

                KC paced the Stilinski guest bedroom, turning the pillow she’d stolen from the McCall house over in her hands. She was a stressed mess and she was aware of that. She squished the pillow in her hands and made another round. What the hell was she supposed to do now. She’d given up all the secrets she could, and it didn’t look like Derek had believed her. And now Jackson was going to reveal that KC wasn’t human. Telling Derek had all been for naught. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t have the energy.

 

 

                A knock on the door frame caused KC to sigh. Might as well get this over with and face the music. KC looked up, it was only Isaac. “Oh, thank god.” At least he already knew.

 

 

                Isaac zeroed in on the pillow in KC’s hands. “Is that mine?” He asked. KC felt her cheeks color. She stuffed the pillow in her pillow mountain.

 

 

                “No.” Isaac arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “So, what’s up?”

 

 

                Isaac shook his head. “Derek wants to talk to us.”

 

 

                KC shook her head before Isaac even finished. Derek couldn’t just not talk to her for three days, leaving her miserable, and then expect her to show up with everyone else like nothing had happened. “I wish I could, but Nancy’s gone crazy. I’m supposed to be at the school in fifteen minutes.” Not a lie, well except for the part where she wished she could go to the meeting, but that was more a reflex than a lie. Of course, if she wasn’t being petty there was a chance she’d blow off practice to go to the meeting.

 

 

 

“What’s up with you KC? You’ve been off ever since Erica was bitten.” No, she’d been off ever since she’d forced Jackson to see the flashes. Of course, no one knew that.

 

 

                “It’s a long story.” And the last time she’d told someone she’d wound up in this mess. KC went looking for her converse, which had somehow wound up under the edge of her bed, and when she found them she put them on. “I have to go.” She slid past Isaac and out of the house. She ran, this time thought she knew it wasn’t a mind clearing run. This was KC running from her problems.

 

 

 

She slid into practice right on time and allowed Nancy’s harsh commands and formations run everything else out of her head. By the time practice was over KC couldn’t think, let alone move so she found herself the last one in the gym. KC sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She wanted this moment of quiet to last for the rest of her life.

 

 

                And of course, the quiet was shattered by her phone going off. KC groaned and checked it out. It was a text from Stiles in a group chat KC didn’t remember joining. _SOS pool._ KC frowned. The hell? She heaved a heavy sigh. She didn’t know what it could possibly mean, but it said SOS, she was morally obligated to see if she could help, besides it was Stiles, one of her best friends. She slipped her phone into the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing and stood. She might as well start at the nearest pool, the high school pool.

 

 

                KC nearly stopped breathing when she got to the pool. There was lizard Jackson and it looked like he had Stiles and Derek trapped in the pool. What were they even doing there? No, KC didn’t have time to question that. She had to de-lizard Jackson. She made sure she could see Jackson’s soulmark before she moved forward. Lizard Jackson didn’t even notice her, he was too focused on Stiles and Derek in the pool. If she had the time KC would wonder what they’d done to piss off Matt. KC put her hand to Jackson’s soulmark and welcomed the flashes. When they came she pushed them back to Jackson. She really hoped she wasn’t making a mistake. After all, putting Jackson back in control last time could have been a fluke. Still, she pushed the flashes towards Jackson. First his soulmate’s and then his.

 

 

 

                Just like last time she came back to herself with someone shouting her name and shaking her. Damn it. She was really starting to hate this. She took a step back from Jackson. She really didn’t like the look he was giving her, though she was relieved to see it was all him. KC slid her bookbag off her shoulders and dug around in it until she found the pair of sweatpants she’d stored in there after last time. Well last time and the time with Lydia. KC really didn’t want to see her friends snaked. So, a couple spare clothes in her bag was an easy solution. KC threw the pants at Jackson before going to help Stiles get Derek out of the pool.

 

 

                “What happened to him?” KC wondered.

 

 

                “Kanima venom, it’s a paralytic.” Derek answered.

 

 

                “What’s a kanima?” Jackson asked suddenly from behind KC. KC jumped almost a foot in the air and when she came back down her converses slipped in water near the pool’s edge. Jackson caught her before she could fall. So, Jackson was mad at her for revealing his secret to Derek and Stiles, but not mad enough to let her fall. That was a good sign she hoped.

 

 

                Derek glared at Jackson as if he’d asked a very stupid question. “A kanima is what happens when someone who doesn’t deserve the bite gets it.” Derek answered. Man did that sound harsh. And not altogether accurate, but KC was learning to keep her opinions to herself.

 

 

                “So, Jackson’s a kanima. What does that mean?” Stiles prodded.

 

 

                “Well good news it means he wasn’t the one trying to kill you, well, not completely anyway.” KC said with a smile. She hoped it was sweet and disarming. The kind of smile that would break the tension of the rom, it didn’t work. In fact, it turned Derek’s expression even sourer if that was possible. KC kind of wanted to know what he was thinking, but she already knew the more she found out the more secrets she had to keep. Yes, it was better if she didn’t know what he was thinking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~credits~  
> Paranormal_ink_96 does not own teen wolf


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the big reveal, what does KC stand for.... and also what she is.

Derek had felt fear before but this was like a sucker punch. KC had told him Jackson was a kanima. Had told him she had a way to de-lizardfy him. But Derek hadn’t believed her. After all no one had seen a kanima in ages and KC had the ability to read soulmarks, that didn’t make her the kanima whisperer. But now Derek had seen both things in action. Jackson was indeed a kanima, one that had tried to kill Derek and Stiles. Only KC touching Jackson’s soulmark and returning Jackson to human form had saved them.

 

 

 

                Derek’s heart almost stopped as he replayed that moment over and over again in his head. He wasn’t afraid of the kanima or his own mortality. He was afraid of soul stealers.

 

 

                His younger cousin Valera had been a soul stealer and according to Uncle Peter aside from a dead one Valera was the only good one. Uncle Peter would tell stories, even to Valera, about the evil of soul stealers. How they hid in your wildest dreams and they fed until there was nothing left except a burnt-out husk of the person you used to be. And Derek had trusted one that wasn’t family. He’d trusted KC around his betas, around Scott, around Stiles. Had trusted her to tell him what she could. He had trusted her, and he had put his pack in danger. The more he thought about it the more the pieces fell into place. KC must have implanted a vision of Peter in Lydia’s head and that was why she’d thought she’d seen him. For what nefarious purpose Derek wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter. Derek was going to end this.

 

 

 

                Of course, with Uncle Peter dead it meant that if Derek wanted to kill a soul stealer and make sure they stayed dead he had to talk to the family expert, Aunt Vanessa.

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa had married a soul stealer despite family protest and moved away from the Hale house. She’d divorced the soul stealer and sent Valera to live with Derek, Laura, Uncle Peter, and the others, but she never moved back home herself. Uncle Peter and Derek’s mother Talia had had many long, loud, arguments late at night when the children were supposed to be in bed. Often times though Laura would gather the others and they would sneak out to a spot where they could eavesdrop. Laura insisted the spot should be far enough away Uncle Peter and Mom couldn’t spot them, which meant it wasn’t in Valera’s hearing range. Laura, Derek, and Cora would have to repeat everything for Valera. Peter thought Vanessa was hiding something. Talia thought Vanessa didn’t want to face her family after what she’d done. Derek was about to find out they were both right.

 

 

 

                Derek stopped outside the house. He couldn’t keep in his growl. KC had been there, not within two days at least, but she’d been there. If she had hurt the last family Derek had left he was going to rip her limb from limb. Derek rang the doorbell.

 

 

                The door swung open and Derek received his second emotional gut punch of the day. He hadn’t seen his aunt Vanessa in six years, not since the funerals, and he was struck by how much she resembled his mother, her sister. Her dark brown hair waved down to her shoulders and her milk chocolate brown eyes made Derek think of his mother, smiling and baking chocolate chip cookies.

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa gave Derek a tired smile. “Derek, to what do I owe this honor?” She asked. Derek sucked in a breath but couldn’t speak. How could he talk about killing someone, even a soul stealer who undoubtedly deserved it, in front of someone who bore such a striking resemblance to his mother. When it was clear she wasn’t going to get an answer Aunt Vanessa invited Derek inside. The smell hit him as soon as he crossed the threshold, so cloying he could taste it on the back of his tongue, lemonade that was somehow too sour and too sweet at the same time, chocolate chip cookies burnt to charcoal, all of it covered by way too sweet, rose, lavender, and vanilla. How had Derek not known sooner that KC was a soul stealer, that she’d been feeding off his aunt?

 

 

                Derek choked. “I need to know how to kill a soul stealer and make sure they stay dead.” He growled. It was hard to speak when he could barely think straight.

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Maybe we should sit down, and you can explain to me why you need that information. Especially since Mom and Dad ran most of the soul stealers out of town before I was even born.” Derek didn’t miss the way she said most. Derek sat on the couch, avoiding the corner. It was saturated in a soul stealer’s scent, apparently KC’s preferred choice in seating while she fed off Derek’s family.

 

 

                “There’s at least one in town and it’s feeding on my pack.” On Stiles, god Derek couldn’t believe the sheriff was letting something so dangerous room across the hall from his son. Despite arresting Derek for Laura’s murder Derek had thought the sheriff was a good judge of character.

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa’s eyebrows hadn’t come back down yet. “What do you know about it? Do you know if it’s half or whole?”

 

 

                Derek frowned. “It’s female, her name is KC.” Derek trailed off, he didn’t even know KC’s last name, did anyone?

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa sighed. “Derek, I’m not that happy with her right now, but I can’t tell you how to murder my daughter.”

 

 

                “What?” Derek choked out. “I thought Valera was an only child.”

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa began to pace. Something KC did when she was struggling with something. “No, Valera was a twin.” She paused, frowning. “On April Nineteenth, 1998 I gave birth to two healthy baby girls. They were beautiful, but what else would expect when their father was an incubus. Despite being estranged from my family due to my involvement with said incubus I named them according to family tradition. V for Metaxas A for Hale, Valera and Vida. When I received their birth certificates a few days later and Vida’s said Kida I took it as a sign from our Metaxas ancestors that she was denied from the family. But Valera still had a shot. I gave Valera to Talia to raise and tried to keep Vida away from anything supernatural, but she’s drawn to those damn soulmarks.”

 

 

 

                Derek jumped to his feet. “She’s still a Hale!” KC was a Hale and she would never know any others outside her mother, crazy Uncle Peter who had tried to kill her, and Derek who had been nothing but an ass to her since they met. She’d never even gotten the chance to meet her own twin sister.

 

 

                Aunt Vanessa shook her head. “Don’t you know what KC stands for Derek? Kida Crumblvhal. She’s never been a Hale and she never will be. Besides didn’t you say she was feeding off your pack?” Derek didn’t know what to think. He had another cousin. A half succubus cousin. Who was possibly feeding off his pack. Except now nothing added up. When KC spoke of her abilities she’d talked about touching a soulmark and seeing inside of people and that was it. Maybe she’d just started feeding. Derek needed to find her before she accidently hurt someone because she didn’t know what she was doing. Derek quickly left his aunt’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits  
> Paranormal_ink_96 does not own Teen Wolf


	21. Chapter 21

                Derek knocked on the Stilinski’s front door. He was determined to see KC. He had to talk to her. About being a Hale, about being a succubus. Stiles opened the door. He smiled at Derek. “Hi Derek.” He said brightly and a little too loudly.

 

 

                Derek heard a groan from the living room. “I’m going out. Have fun.” KC didn’t sound in the least like she wanted Stiles to have fun with Derek.

 

 

                “Wait, I need to talk to KC.” Derek declared.

 

 

 

                Stiles eyed Derek suspiciously. “I’m not here.” KC grumbled, and Derek could hear her moving towards the kitchen, towards the back door.

 

 

 

                “She’s not here.” Stiles said, crossing his arms. They obviously didn’t care that Derek could hear them.

 

 

 

                “KC, I know what you are.” Derek shouted. Kc stopped dead in her tracks, and then she was stomping to the front door. She stood behind Stiles eyes blazing. Derek was just glad they weren’t the telltale succubus hot pink.

 

 

 

                “So now you believe me?” She spat out.

 

 

                “Can I come in? This isn’t the kind of conversation we can have out in the open.” KC scowled deeply.

 

 

 

                “That’s up to Stiles.” She announced. She turned and went back to the living room. She was rapidly hitting keys on her phone.

 

 

 

                “Are you inviting the rest of the pack?” Stiles asked, he still hadn’t let Derek in.

 

 

 

                “Just Isaac and Jackson. They already know I’m not human. I’ll tell everyone else after Derek ells us what I am.” KC answered.

 

 

 

                The good news was that meant Derek could keep an eye on KC and the kanima at the same time. The bad news, Stiles didn’t let Derek in until Isaac and Jackson got there ten minutes later. He was the last one allowed inside and given how much Stiles hated Jackson it spoke volumes about how much loyalty Stiles held towards his friends.

 

 

 

 

                KC was perched in the armchair, her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked so small. Jackson sat on the arm of the chair and Derek didn’t miss the way KC’s hand rested on Jackson’s back, ready to give him back control if the kanima’s master took over. After all the horror stories Derek had heard growing up it boggled his mind to see a succubus and kanima working together for nothing more than their own protection. Isaac lounged on one end of the couch and Stiles lounged on the other. KC laughed.

 

 

 

                “You guys look like the cover of a boy band album.” She announced through her giggles.

 

 

 

                “What?” Stiles asked, sounding surprised. KC continued to laugh uncontrollably and shook her head.

 

 

 

                “Jackson go sit in the middle.” KC said swiping Jackson’s phone off the table. Jackson rolled his eyes, but moved to sit between Stiles and Isaac. KC aimed the camera of Jackson’s phone at the three. She took a couple of pictures before turning the phone around so they could see. “See?”

 

 

 

                Stiles shook his head. “Nope.” Derek heard the lie but didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

                KC pouted. “Fine, I’ll send it to Lydia. She’ll back me up.”  

 

 

 

                “No! Don’t send it to Lydia!” Stiles shouted jumping to his feet. KC cackled and proceeded to send the picture anyway. Stiles went to stop KC, but she climbed onto the coffee table and held the phone over her head.

 

 

 

                Derek cleared his throat loudly before the game of keep away could get out of hand. Stiles and KC both froze like deer in headlights. KC launched herself from the coffee table to the spot ton the couch between Jackson and Isaac. She handed Jackson back his phone. Stiles went back to the couch. Derek sat in the armchair facing the other four. “So, what am I?” KC asked, crossing her arms.

 

 

 

                “A soul stealer. A succubus.” KC was back on her feet in a second.

 

 

 

                “What? No way, that’s not possible.” KC declared.

 

 

 

                “You don’t even know what a succubus is.” Derek accused.

 

 

 

                KC’s eyes narrowed. “Succubi, female sex demons. Usually tied to the demon Lilith. They feed off souls through sex and depending on what myths you follow they’re either shape-shifters or deformed. The male version of the species is called an incubus.” KC listed off.

 

 

 

 

                “Yes, males are called incubi and yes they used to feed off sex, but they’ve evolved. Different family lines feed off different things. The Crumblvhal line feeds off soulmate misery.”

 

 

 

                KC stiffened, and her hands balled into fists at her side. “Excuse me?” She demanded, hiding hurt and fear behind anger.

 

 

 

                “How can she feed off soulmate misery if she isn’t make the soulmates she knows miserable?” Jackson asked.

 

 

 

                “Yeah, if anything KC saved Lydia from the misery of dating Jackson.” Stiles spoke up. Jackson shoved Stiles who laughed.

 

 

 

                Derek shook his head. “KC hasn’t fed.” Derek didn’t miss the relief that crossed KC’s face. “She’s only half succubus. She’s probably been okay on human food until she started touching soulmarks.”

 

 

 

                KC looked sick, but she continued with the questioning. “How do you know more about me than I do?”

 

 

 

                “My aunt is the local soul stealer expert. She married one and had a kid.” Derek felt bad about not saying two kids, but KC didn’t need to know about Valera right now. Derek was already turning her world upside down without bringing up her dead twin sister.

 

 

 

                KC seemed to stop breathing altogether. “I don’t want to assume anything, but are you trying to tell me I’m your cousin?” She asked, eyes wide. Derek nodded. KC shook her head. “Nope. No. I can deal with werewolves and kanimas, soulmarks, and crazy alphas trying to kill us, but I can not deal with all this.” She said waving her hand around to gesture around the living room.

 

 

 

                “Being a succubus or being Derek’s cousin?” Isaac spoke up.

 

 

 

                “Both.” KC sighed. She looked so tired. She needed to feed soon, but it didn’t look like she was very open to the idea. KC sucked in a breath and a bubble of laughter escaped her. “Well at least now I know what my mom meant.” She didn’t elaborate. With a heavy sigh she collapsed back onto the couch.

 

 

 

                “KC.” Derek said. KC looked up. “You need to feed. If you don’t know how to you could wind up hurting someone.” KC groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

 

 

 

                “Alright what do I need to do?”

 

 

 

                “Touch Stiles’s soulmark.”

 

 

 

                KC stiffened. “Do I have to?” Derek nodded. KC moved to sit next to Stiles with a grimace. “Sorry about this.” She muttered as she grabbed hold of his wrist. She took a steadying breath and touched her finger to Stiles’s soulmark. Her eyes changed to pink before KC squeezed them tightly shut.

 

 

 

                “Do you feel the pain?”

 

 

 

                “What the hell do you think?” KC growled through gritted teeth. Her nails were digging into Stiles’s arm.

 

 

 

                “Open yourself up to it. You do that, and it will change.” KC scowled, and Derek was pretty sure she didn’t believe him. She took another steadying and let it out slowly. Her face slowly unscrunched as she converted the pain she got from the flashes into fuel. Derek had seen Valera do it when they were younger, but it was still so odd to think of KC doing it, even as he watched.

 

 

 

                KC let go of Stiles’s wrist before exiting the living room and running up the stairs. “We’re not talking about this! Ever!” She shouted back down before slamming the door to her room shut.

 

**~Credits~**


	22. Chapter 22

                KC’s life was officially weird. Like, werewolves had been one thing, but being a succubus? That was a whole new level of odd. KC sighed and flopped across her pillow mountain. For the first time in a long time she wasn’t exhausted, thanks to Derek walking her through how to feed without hurting anyone. That too was something that KC just couldn’t wrap her head around. Kc snuggled further back into her pillows. She wasn’t exhausted anymore, but she still felt like she could sleep for three years.

 

 

                She should call her mom, or Derek, to learn more about the secrets her family were keeping from her. But that would probably lead to a fight and KC was feeling good for the first time in a long time. KC rolled onto her side and grabbed a pillow from the bottom of the mountain. It was a new acquisition from the McCall house, a small heart shaped throw pillow. She hugged it close and let her eyes slide shut.

 

 

                KC wasn’t exactly sure how long she slept, but she was woken up by her phone blowing up. Kc blindly reached for her phone on the nightstand, luckily there was minimum flailing, and nothing was knocked off. It was the group chat that was going off, Derek had invited the werewolves, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson over for some training while Lydia had invited Allison, Stiles, and KC out shopping. Stiles had already agreed to go, probably planning on arguing lore with Lydia and Allison more than actual shopping. KC hummed to herself. She thought about it, honest she did, but she was so comfortable, and she didn’t want to move. KC wiggled to free the arm trapped under her body, so she could use both hands to text.

 

 

                _Love to, but today is officially nap day. Next time maybe._

 

 

                Satisfied with her answer KC shoved her phone into her back pocket and rolled over to smother the sound. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 

 

                The next time KC woke up it was with a sense of dread. Something was wrong, very wrong. “KC!” That was Jackson. KC frowned.

 

 

                It wasn’t a secret that Jackson was using KC’s unique abilities to keep Matt from taking him over. It wasn’t something Jackson was happy about, but Matt controlling him must have scared the crap out of him, still, KC didn’t understand why he was at the Stilinski house in that moment. Everything about it rubbed KC the wrong way. KC sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She didn’t want to mistrust any of her friends, but she couldn’t ignore that little voice in her head. “KC?”

 

 

                KC slipped quietly from the Stilinski guest bedroom. It sounded like Jackson was in the kitchen. KC crept down the hallway and towards the stairs. She paused as Jackson called out for her again. He was moving, but he was still downstairs. KC tiptoed to the very edge of the stairs and peeked down. She couldn’t see him. She just needed to see him and she’d have enough to shut the little voice in her head up.

 

 

                Slowly, oh so slowly, she went down the stairs. She looked around again when she reached the bottom, but she still didn’t see him. Where was he? Was she hearing things? The whole situation was beginning to sound like a horror movie and KC hated herself for reacting like the stereotypical horror story blonde. KC closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed to keep her wits about her.

 

 

                KC opened her eyes and moved to the kitchen where she’d last heard Jackson. Jackson wasn’t in there. “KC.” KC flinched. That had come from behind her and was a sing-song that would never normally come out of Jackson’s mouth. Which increased KC’s bad feeling and the little voice became a big voice, screaming at her to do something. KC whirled around. It was Jackson, but Matt had gotten to him. As KC watched scales erupted on Jackson’s right side and he lashed out with new claws. KC jumped back. She couldn’t let those touch her.

 

 

                “What are you doing here Matt?” KC asked. She needed to distract Matt so she could get to Jackson’s soulmark.

 

 

                “You’re stopping me from getting my revenge so I’m getting rid of you.” And that was creepy, knowing Matt was talking to her, but hearing Jackson’s voice.

 

 

                “What revenge? For what?” KC asked, there was no way she could get behind Jackson without Matt noticing. She would just have to keep him talking and wait for the perfect opportunity.

 

 

                “They know what they did!” Matt shouted.

 

 

                KC shook her head. This was getting her nowhere. “Is it great enough to kill people over?” KC asked as she inched to one side.

 

 

                “They killed me!” Matt shouted.

 

 

                KC scoffed. “You don’t look undead to me.”

 

 

                Jackson lunged at KC. KC threw herself to the side. Her shoulder slammed hard into the edge of the counter, damn. KC whirled around, not wanting Jackson behind her. Not while he was controlled by Matt, that was just inviting Matt to finish her off. KC faced Jackson, hands braced on the counter. “So obviously they didn’t really kill you, but maybe they killed your childlike innocence.” Jackson came after KC again and she dodged again, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder. She pretended to think for a minute. “No, that can’t be it either, you’ve never been innocent.” This time when Jackson moved forward KC only side-stepped and snaked her hand up the back of Jackson’s shirt to touch his soulmark. The flashes came and KC pushed them back to Jackson. KC wasn’t expecting everything to go black.

 

 

                When KC came to she was leaning against a wall, her arms were up. She tried to move them and found she couldn’t. She was handcuffed to something above her head. KC tried to move her arms again despite this and heard the cuffs clink together. Where the hell had Matt even gotten handcuffs? KC looked around, but she could only make out shapes in the darkness. KC took in a deep breath. She couldn’t freak out. She needed to figure a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Credits ~   
> So my friend suggested that I put up a poll to figure out who to ship KC with   
> so so far the suggestions I've heard are:  
> Stiles  
> Isaac  
> Jackson  
> Other ___________


	23. Chapter 23

                KC wanted to kick someone, preferably Matt and preferably somewhere that would leave him writhing in pain for hours. So far she hadn’t figured a way out of wherever the hell Matt was keeping her. And whenever Matt visited he kept Jackson out of KC’s reach up until the moment he had Jackson claw her to infect her with Kanima venom. She was sure there were scratches on her ribs that were going to scar and one of her favorite t-shirts was definitely ruined, it didn’t endear her to Matt in the slightest, especially since she couldn’t move which left her with only her thoughts.

 

 

                The first thing she thought about was why the hell didn’t succubi have any offensive defenses? Seriously her own set of claws would come in handy right about now. Then she wondered why Matt was keeping her alive, wouldn’t it be easier to kill her? After coming up with the answer to that she came up with a series of plans, all doomed to fail and thought about what was going on with the pack. Had they even noticed she was gone? Well of course not, Matt was using Jackson to keep them from noticing. But how many people had Matt killed now that KC was no longer around to delizardfy Jackson? Thoughts like those usually turned KC’s stomach so she tried not to dwell on them too long. Instead she went back to her planning. If only she could get her phone which was still in her back pocket, but between being handcuffed and being paralyzed it was a moot point.

 

 

                KC wiggled as feeling slowly returned to her body, making her feel like she was wearing a suit of pins and needles. The door opened causing KC to freeze. KC frowned when she saw only Jackson. Matt was there, but only in that small sliver that was constant in the back of Jackson’s mind, Matt’s control over him. “What are you doing here Jackson?” KC sighed. She really didn’t want to be paralyzed again.

 

 

                “If you’re not at Lydia’s birthday party it will raise suspicion.” KC sighed again, she’d been hoping someone might have noticed despite Jackson’s interference, but she shouldn’t have expected anything else. Jackson moved forward to undo the cuffs around her wrists. “If you tell anyone Matt will kill you.” Jackson warned. KC pulled her wrists towards her once they were free and tried to rub feeling back into them.

 

 

                “You mean he’ll have you kill me. Matt’s too much of a chicken to come after me himself.” And if he did come after her KC was eating the asshole’s soul, no guilt, no question. KC smiled sweetly up at up at Jackson knowing Matt could see it. At this point she was just baiting him, but she was tired and had the bone deep exhaustion she was beginning to recognize as a succubus hunger. Jackson sighed and pulled KC to her feet. KC stumbled, unsteady after so long. Jackson handed KC a bag. KC checked inside. “A party dress? For me? How sweet.” KC went to the bathroom to change. The dress was strapless, knee length, chocolate brown with a large cream colored bow tied in back. KC changed, slipping her phone into the small pocket at the curve of her side formed by the sash of the bow. KC pulled the chocolate brown heels out of the bag, not flats so she couldn’t run away. Kc never hated Matt more than she did in that moment. She was just glad she’d been barefoot when she’d been nabbed. She’d never risk her converses in a place like this. KC looked in the grimy mirror and frowned at the epic mess that used to be her hair. Now it was a truly horrifying display of bed head mixed with being unable to brush it in only the gods knew how long. KC searched the bag, but couldn’t find a hair brush. Of course not. KC sighed. Guess she had to work with what she had. She finger-combed the worst of the knots out, then hung her head forward, letting her hair fall in front of her face and then flung her head back dramatically. She ran a hand through her newly tossed hair and shook the end out a bit. Well that was as good as she was going to get.

 

 

                KC exited the bathroom and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, what’s the game plan besides going to Lydia’s birthday party and not saying anything? Are we showing up without a gift? You know that’s rather rude right?” KC rattled off.

 

 

                Jackson closed his eyes and took a deep breath as though he was trying to stop himself from clawing KC. Had she pissed him off that much? Damn she hadn’t even been trying. She guessed being kidnapped just made her annoying people game that much stronger. “You know Matt wants to kill you right?” Jackson asked when he reopened his eyes. KC wished he would have kept them shut. It was easier to pretend the two of them were heading to Lydia’s party together when she didn’t have to see Matt in his eyes.

 

 

                KC gave a careless shrug. “Yeah, well, apparently, I have a death wish, but Matt won’t kill me. I’m dangerous, but I’m too useful. I know everyone’s dirty little secrets.” The pair headed out to Jackson’s car. KC refused to look back at where she’d been held. She couldn’t know, if she knew she’d probably go insane.

 

 

                KC slipped into the passenger seat and instantly went searching through the glove compartment. She still when she felt Jackson’s claws pressing against the skin on her neck. Not enough to paralyze her but enough to remind her that he could. “What are you doing?” Hmmm, he almost sounded worried. Worried about KC? Or what she would do? Or about what psycho Matt might do? Too many variables to get an accurate read.

 

 

                “Praying Lydia left some kind of lip care product in here. Honestly forgetting a hair brush is one thing, but I never go anywhere without my lips at least Carmexed to shine.” KC answered without a thought. Jackson’s claws went away and KC resumed her search. “So Matt’s rather jumpy.” She said easily as she found a tube of Lydia’s lip-gloss. It wasn’t exactly KC’s color, but she’d been improvising a lot lately. She pulled the passenger side vizer down and flipped the mirror open. She applied the lip-gloss as she waited for Jackson to reply.

 

 

                “He’s already at the party. I wouldn’t push his buttons KC.” KC rolled her eyes and closed the tube. She threw it back into the glove compartment and put the mirror and vizor back the way they were before.

 

 

 

                “Well you’re here with me so what’s the worse he can do?” KC was honestly so done with Matt’s crap.

 

 

                KC hummed to herself as Jackson drove. Apparently small talk wasn’t happening. When they got to Lydia’s house Jackson pulled a gift from the backseat. KC had no idea what was inside the large bag. “God, I hope Matt didn’t pick that out.” KC grumbled.

 

 

                “I bought it before.” Before? Before the bite had turned him into a lizard at Matt’s mercy or before he and Lydia had broken up? KC’s questions were limitless but she decided not to ask them for tonight. The pair walked up to the house and Jackson let them in. They headed straight for the back where the party looked like it was in full swing.

 

 

                Lydia popped up out of nowhere causing KC to jump back and then teeter dangerously on her new heels. There was a manic energy in Lydia’s eyes and beyond that, Peter. Damn, how many possessed people did KC have to deal with in one night? “Oh good, you’re here. Punch?” And she all but shoved a glass in both Jackson’s free hand and one in KC’s. KC frowned. If crazy Peter who had already tried to kill them more than once wanted them to drink the punch KC was certain it was a bad idea. KC looked into her cup. Were those flowers floating in the pink liquid? What the hell? And suddenly it hit KC like a ton of bricks. The flower looked familiar, like the ones in Vanessa’s garden, like the ones that Scott and Stiles had told them about, wolfsbane. That must have been what Lydia had been after in Vanessa’s garden, but why? Why did Lydia or Peter or whoever spike the punch with wolfsbane? It was lethal to humans as well as werewolves. What was Peter playing at? KC looked up from her cup to see Lydia/Peter staring at her expectantly. KC downed half her glass. She didn’t know what wolfsbane would do to her, but it looked like she was about to find out.

 

 

                KC knew the exact second the wolfsbane kicked in. It was the moment Derek showed up to the party. Derek shouldn’t have been there. He should have been helping Erica and Boyd through their first full moon. So, it was more likely that Derek wasn’t really there and if he wasn’t really there then this was the effect of the wolfsbane. KC ignored Derek even as he marched over to her. KC turned away from him and went looking for the birthday girl. She had to figure out what kind of plot Peter was cooking up. KC was only half listening to not-Derek’s rant about how untrustworthy she was. How she was going to hurt the pack. How they were going to leave her and she’d be right back where she started. KC rolled her eyes. So, deepest fears then, she made a note to never let herself get dosed with wolfsbane again, she might not be so aware next time.

 

 

                KC finally found Lydia, leaving her own party. KC followed her. The one good thing about the wolfsbane spiked punch was it meant Matt and Jackson were having their own fear filled trips and wouldn’t notice KC had left. Lydia got into her car and KC hurried to throw herself into Lydia’s passenger seat so Lydia couldn’t leave without her.

 

 

                “What are you doing?” Peter growled. KC was fascinated by his eyes. They were all Peter blazing a supernatural flash, but instead of being blue or gold the irises were a milky white.

 

 

                “So, Lydia’s something and you’re using that to…” KC trailed off, willing to let Peter fill in the blank. After all she didn’t know what he was trying to do yet, but she was ready to find out. Not-Derek was shouting at KC for even entertaining the idea of a conversation with Peter.

 

 

                “He killed Laura. He’s going to kill me. And then Stiles and Isaac and-” KC focused on Peter who looked taken aback. The white faded from his eyes, going back to Lydia’s normal green.

 

 

                “Lydia’s a banshee. I’m using her unique abilities to resurrect myself.” Peter allowed slowly. “It would have been easier with a soul-stealer, but I was under the mistaken impression they’d all left town.”

 

 

                “Not about me right now dude.” KC said as she put on her seatbelt. “I’ll help you.” She continued.

 

 

                “Why?” Peter questioned, but he still pulled the car out of Lydia’s parking space.

 

 

                “The sooner you’re resurrected the sooner you’re out of Lydia’s body the sooner she no longer feels like she’s going insane.” KC told him, an unspoken duh in her voice.

 

 

                Peter smirked and KC rolled her eyes. “She will always feel like she’s going insane. It comes with being a banshee.”

 

 

                “Yeah well clearly you know what she is and you can help her through it.” KC said flatly. Not-Derek was still shouting in the background, but the conversation with Peter was helping to ground her in the present instead of wolfsbane induced fear visions.

 

 

                “You act like it’s so simple. When I come back Derek will want to kill me again.”

 

 

 

                KC rolled her eyes again. “So make yourself indispensable. Offer up your knowledge. Your experience, Derek could use it.”

 

 

                “You’re rather devious aren’t you?”

 

 

                “From what I hear it runs in the family.”

 

 

                The car swerved violently causing KC to grab hold of the dash. “You’re a-” Peter didn’t even seem to be able to finish that sentence.

 

 

                KC scoffed. “So you realized I was a succubus, but not that I was your niece. Wow you must really be slipping.”

 

 

                Peter groaned. “Now I can see it. You must be Vanessa’s other one, Kida.”

 

 

                “Other one?” KC questioned ignoring her small flinch at the sound of her first name and hoping Peter could too.

 

 

 

                Peter didn’t answer. Instead he parked outside Derek’s lair. “I told you he’s going to kill me and Erica and Boyd and your precious Isaac. How will you live with yourself then?” Not-Derek howled from the backseat. KC felt her heart drop, but she followed Peter into the train depot. KC stopped on the stairs. It looked like Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were unconscious in one of the trains and Derek was unconscious away from his betas, across the room. Peter was trying to drag Derek, rather unsuccessfully, to the stairs.

 

 

                “I thought you were going to help me.” Peter growled.

 

 

 

                “Didn’t factor in the fact Lydia doesn’t have werewolf strength did you?” KC taunted.

 

 

                Peter scowled. “The wolfsbane mixture was supposed to make him compliant not- This!” Peter snarled.

 

 

                “So what you’re saying is something is wrong.” KC said as she rushed down the stairs. What had Peter done to Derek?”

 

 

                “We have to get him to the Hale house.” KC really didn’t want to go back there, but she had agreed to help Peter.

 

 

                KC helped Peter get Derek out to the car. It was slow going. Then Peter drove the three of them to the Hale house. Peter and KC dragged Derek inside. “Okay, dragging Derek around like a sack of potatoes is now on my list of top ten things I never want to do again.” KC grumbled once Derek was in the house and she could drop him. Dragging Derek around was right up there with overdosing on wolfsbane spiked punch.

 

 

 

                There was a hole in the middle of the floor with what looked like more wolfsbane growing out of it. KC inched over to the edge of the hole and looked own. The wolfsbane looked like it was growing out of dead Peter’s chest. “Why is there wolfsbane growing out of your chest?” KC yelped jumping back and nearly tripping over Derek.

 

 

                Peter didn’t look up from where he was winding the vine of wolfsbane around Derek’s arm. “It’s an old wives’ tale your grandmother used to tell us, that wolfsbane grows from the hearts of rotten wolves.”

 

 

                KC didn’t think it was much of a tale anymore. Peter was certainly a rotten wolf and that wolfsbane was clearly growing out of his heart. “You might want to stand back Vida.” KC flinched, but moved back until she was far enough away. Peter came to stand beside her. His eyes were white again. “Lydia might be out of it for a bit.” He warned before he left Lydia’s eyes and Lydia collapsed. KC hurried to catch her before she could hit the ground. A roar ripped through the room. KC held Lydia close and wondered if she had done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Credits~  
> update on the poll (final results will be posted with chapter 26)  
> Stiles - 1  
> Isaac - 1  
> Kira - 1   
> in a poly relationship with Allison and Lydia - 1   
> Jackson - 2


	24. Chapter 24

KC thrashed violently. What the hell?

 

Peter had taken off after he’d been brought back from the dead. KC had taken a moment to get her bearings and then she’d stood and taken Lydia out to her car. She’d carefully placed her in the passenger seat and driven her home where some how the party was still in full swing. KC suspected it had something to do with the wolfsbane spiked punch and that the guests were too caught up in their visions to leave the party. KC had taken Lydia inside and tucked her into bed. Not once had she stirred. KC had turned out the light and slipped slightly from Lydia’s room. She kept Lydia’s keys. She planned on going back for Derek, make sure he was alright after everything. 

 

She had turned from Lydia’s bedroom door only to run into DJ. His eyes were werewolf gold. KC was sure the wolfsbane punch was messing with him hard and briefly she wondered what he was seeing. She was glad her dose had worn off and she was no longer seeing not-Derek. 

 

DJ smiled at her. Safe disarming, it set alarm bells off in her head. Clearly, she’d been spending too much time around Stiles. She loved him, but he was suspicious of everyone who wasn’t her, Scott, or Lydia. “Quite a party isn’t it?” DJ had asked his smile seeming off more and more by the second. 

 

“It’s certainly something.” KC allowed. DJ slid his arm across KC’s shoulders and guided her to the back patio. KC searched for a familiar face. She could only see Jackson and Matt from her vantage point and neither one would be willing to save her if she wasn’t just being paranoid. In fact, Matt would gladly throw her to the wolves, no pun intended. So, in essence KC was between a rock and a hard place. “Do you mind if I ask, who invited you?” Why would KC ask that? 

 

DJ’s smile became down right feral, more fang than anything else. “A friend of a friend, who must be a friend of our dear host’s.” Sure, that was plausible, but then why did KC still feel sick to her stomach? Maybe her dose of wolfsbane hadn’t worn off and she was seeing DJ instead of Not-Derek, yeah, that would explain it. KC let out an easy breath.   
“KC!” KC and DJ both turned in surprise. And there was Jackson. KC smiled at him. Why wouldn’t she? He was her friend and she was high on wolfsbane. 

 

And that was how she’d wound back up at the trailer and handcuffed. Jackson had nabbed her from right under DJ’s nose and taken her back on Matt’s orders. KC screamed and kicked out. She was going to kill Matt, slow and painfully. 

 

KC pulled at the handcuffs, but they didn’t budge. In fact, all they did was dig into her wrists. She shouldn’t have gone back to the Martin house until she was sure no one would be there. She should have taken Derek and Lydia at the same time. Why had she decided to take care of them one at a time? KC cursed herself and thrashed some more, but it was getting her nowhere. 

 

“KC!” KC froze. Had someone found her? No, that was impossible. Jackson was keeping everyone from noticing. He and Matt had her cell phone. Jackson had told everyone that KC was spending some quality time with her dad. She couldn’t believe anyone would buy that. She didn’t get along with her father any more than she got along with her mom. But there was definitely someone calling her name. Why? How? “What are you doing here?” The voice hissed from behind her. Behind her? NO, that wasn’t possible, her back was to a wall. KC whirled around and the magnitude of what was happening hit her like a ton of bricks. Her powers must have been expanding, apparently expanding to include astral projection of some kind, because there was no way in hell, they included teleportation. 

 

KC faced Jackson and sighed. “I’m not here, not really. Where is here?” She wondered, her fingers twisting in the hem of her dress. 

 

Jackson frowned. “I’m not sure.” He admitted. KC held out her hand. 

 

“Let’s find out then.” She said, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Jackson stared at her skeptically for a few disheartening seconds before he took her hand. The two started to walk down the pale path laid out before them. 

 

The place they were in was dark and didn’t exactly seem inviting. They tried to keep to the path, the main thing they could see. They never let go of each other’s hands, even as they tried to figure out where they were. KC squinted as she looked at their surroundings. Sometimes it looked almost like the preserve, other times it looked like the school the night they’d been trapped by Peter. No matter what it looked like it seemed scarier than either place. KC sighed and reached out with her free hand to run her fingers along what could have been the bark of a tree or the side of a pillar. When her fingers made contact the flashes hit her like a freight train. KC swore loudly. “Well, I figured out where we are.” She grumbled as she scowled. Pain was radiating from her fingers up to her shoulder. 

 

“Where?” Jackson asked. 

 

“Your soul.” Or mindscape, or whatever. The flashes were all Jackson. Of course, no matter where they were it made KC’s statement come off far creepier than she intended, and a hell of a lot more ominous. A sudden thought struck KC and she pulled on Jackson’s hand. “Let’s go torment Matt.” 

 

“What?” Jackson asked, not budging. 

 

KC resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “We’re in your soul, technically so is Matt through the Kanima bond. I say we find wherever he’s hiding in here and make his life a living hell.” She pulled on Jackson’s hand again and this time he followed. 

 

Now that KC knew where they were Jackson’s soul was easier to navigate. All she had to do was feel for a foreign entity besides herself and wherever it was, was where they would find Matt. KC led them through tress and hallways, careful not to touch anything. She didn’t need to be distracted by more flashes and besides she was eager to give Matt a piece of her mind. 

 

“What do you think would happen if I ate Matt’s soul?” She wondered aloud. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean obviously he’d be soulless, but would it effect you through the kanima bond? How does the kanima bond even work? How do kanimas even choose who to bond to? Why did you choose Matt?” 

 

“I don’t know. He was there.” Jackson sounded the slightest bit touchy on the subject. Kc decided not to pick at it, especially since they were at Matt’s hideaway inside Jackson’s soul. It was a large clearing bathed in ethereal light. There was a cauldron in the middle and off to the side was Matt. He was screaming bloody murder as his body erupted into scales. KC didn’t know what to check out first, the cauldron or what the hell was happening to Matt. Both KC and Jackson cringed as Matt let out a particularly piercing scream. Cauldron it was then. KC and Jackson walked up to the cauldron and peered over the edge. The murky water instantly cleared to show the sheriff’s station. It was a mess, but what made KC’s heart stop was the fact Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa, Scott, and Derek were there. 

 

“What’s going on?” KC asked, voice too high for her liking. 

 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

KC was about to suggest they ask Matt when the scene in the cauldron suddenly changed. It was murkier, darker, something was happening, too dark for KC to tell what it was. It was like watching a CW show. Matt screamed loudly causing KC’s grip on Jackson’s hand to tighten. What the hell was going on? KC caught sight of Gerald in the cauldron. Her stomach turned. What was Gerald doing? He shouldn’t be anywhere near KC’s friends. 

 

KC had too many questions. She needed answers. She reached for the water in the cauldron but Jackson stopped her. 

 

“You don’t know what that will do to us.” That was true, but KC needed to know what was going on. Matt shrieked, sounding like something straight out of a horror movie. Both KC and Jackson turned to face Matt only to see him explode. Luckily when he exploded, he turned into water, splashing harmlessly on the ground. A phantom started to materialize in his place. It was Gerald. 

 

“No no no no!” KC shouted, lunging for the slowly forming Gerald. She hadn’t been able to completely kick Matt out, but she’d be damned if she let Gerald get his hooks into Jackson. 

 

“KC!” Jackson shouted as Gerald fully materialized and KC finally reached him. She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she was in a soul so she should have the upper hand. KC tried to shove Gerald out, but he just laughed at her. Kc pushed harder. She hated him. He was evil and planning to hurt her friends. He was going to use Jackson to hurt the others. KC wouldn’t allow that. She kept pushing until she was thrown backwards, her head smacking on the wall behind her. Damn it! She was right back where she started.

 

KC screamed and thrashed angrily, but it wasn’t getting her anywhere. At least it was making her feel slightly better. KC screamed until her throat hurt and she couldn’t scream anymore. She hated this with a burning passion. Forget Matt. She was going to kill Gerald when she got the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Credits~  
> okay couple of notes  
> First I am not abandoning this fic -- I have several chapters beyond this already written and I'm still working on it   
> just.... difficult to find motivation to type up and post chapters sometimes (especially since my family insists on burying my laptop under tons of crap)   
> Second -- all tagged relationships will be canon in this fic; just maybe not in the way you expect (that's why background/minor is tagged first)


End file.
